Baby Baby
by Crazy4Cocopuffs
Summary: Serena's pregnant and she's driving Darien nuts! Get ready for a few surprises and twists along the way!
1. Chapter 1

Baby Baby  
Chapter One: Crazy Serenity

By Crazy4Cocopuffs

* * *

Darien walked down the hallway of the house, looking for his wife. "Serena? Are you here?" He called out, searching the bedrooms and the kitchen. When he entered the living room, he paused to take in the picture before him.

A very pregnant Serena was pacing in front of the living room bay window. One hand was on her large stomach, the other on her forehead, she was mumbling to herself, eyes trained on the window. Sensing that she was not alone, Serena turned and saw her husband leaning against the doorway.

"Oh. Hi Darry." She said, ceasing her pacing for the moment.

He grinned at her. "Sere, Honey, is anything wrong?"

Serena looked at Darien and, seeing his knowing grin, resumed her pacing and replied, "No, dear, nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking..." She trailed off, her gaze returning to the window.

"Sweetie," Darien said, reaching toward her and grabbing her upper arm gently. "I know you too well to fall for that line. Now tell me what's really wrong."

Serena looked up and caught his gaze. Immediately, she felt her defenses slipping. "Dare, I don't know. I guess I'm a little worried. It's really nothing."

Darien laughed lightly. "Sere, tell me what's wrong, or I'm not going to make dessert tonight."

"Okay, okay! Just spare the dessert." She looked down at her stomach and continued. "Promise not to laugh?" She asked.

"I promise, Sweetie. What is it?"

"I'm going crazy."

Darien laughted lightly and replied, "Sere, you're not going crazy. "

Serena stomped a foot. "Yes I am! I'm going crazy, looney, insane, mad, nuts! I'm serious!"

Darien ran his hand up and down Serena's arm, caressing gently. "Sweetie, You're not going crazy. Well, not any more than usual anyways. What brought this up?" he asked.

"Well," She took a breath then said, "It's just that...I'm so fat. I look like a whale! I waddle when I walk. I cry for no reason, my feet and ankles are huge, my emotions change twice a second, I want to strangle you then I want to kiss you, I'm huge, and I can't even get out of a chair without help!" She said this all in one breath. She looked at her husband, a little breathless.

Darien smiled comfortingly. "Sere, you're pregnant. It's normal that you feel like this. Just wait until the baby's here. You'll feel better then." He pulled her into a hug, whispering into her ear, "You look gorgeous to me, Sweetie."

"You're so sweet, Darry. I guess you're right. But how much longer will it be? It better be soon, or I will go insane."

Darien laughed and, lifting Serena under her arms, he swung her around, saying playfully, "Sere, you married me, didn't you? You're already insane!"

She giggled as she twirled and hugged Darien closer to her. When he released her, they fell onto the living room couch, both still laughing. Suddenly, Serena clutched her stomach, no sign of laughter evident on her face.

Concerned, Darien asked, "Serena, what's wrong?"

She looked at him and she smiled, reaching over and grabbing her husband's hand. "Darry, give me your hand! Feel right here." Serena placed his hand where her's had been moments before.

Darien's concerned frown quickly transformed into a grin as he felt the baby kick his hand. "Wow." He said, then leaned down and place his face to Serena's belly and said, "Hi in there. What are you doing, baby? Kickboxing?" Hearing Serena laugh, he looked up.

"You do realize that the baby's not going to answer you, right?" She asked. "She can't talk yet, Sweetie." She giggled when she saw the surprised look on his face. "What?"

"It's a girl?" He asked, shocked. 'I'm having a daughter.' He thought, still staring back and forth from Serena's eyes to her stomach. "When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned aloud.

"I just found out this afternoon and you just got home from work. I was planning to tell you when you got home so... surprise!  
We're going to have a baby girl!"

There was no response from Darien for a moment. Then he passed out.

Serena looked at her now unconscious husband and thought, 'What am I going to do with you?' Getting up, she place a kiss on his forehead and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

AN: I can continue with this story, maybe go into a chapter about the birth and life with the new baby (with a few mishaps of course!), but I need you to REVIEW! Let me know if you think I shoul continue and if you think I should make the baby Rini or make the baby Rini's older sister. Let me know!No flames please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Baby

By Crazy4Cocopuffs

* * *

Chapter Two: Darry

Darien woke to the smell of roasted chicken and Serena's perfume. Opening his eyes slowly, he immediately realized that he was still on the living room couch but his head was rested in Serena's lap. Serena herself was absently running her fingers through his hair, her eyes closed, and she was humming.

Feeling Darien shift in her lap, Serena looked down and smiled. "It's about time," She said mockingly. "Dinner was ready twenty minutes ago."

"Oh. But what hap-" He stopped as the memory of what happened came back to him. He jerked his head out of Serena's lap and jumped to his feet. "We're going to have a daughter?" He asked, making sure that it hadn't been a dream.

"Darry," Serena started.

"Yeah?" Darien replied, looking attentively at his wife.

She reached out and gently held his hand. She gave him a smirk and answered, "Are you gonna just stand there gawking all day or are you gonna help me get up?"

Serena laughed as Darien's face registered shock then to concerned as he rushed to help her stand.

"Sorry Sere. I forgot." He said as he helped her up. Once she was up, he went back to the statement that was running through his mind, "Sere, are we having a daughter?"

Deciding that, while it would be fun to play with her husband's mind, it was easier to just get to the point, Serena looked into Darien's dark blue eyes and answered, "Yes."

She watched as his eyes lit up and before she knew what was happening, she was in Darien's arms, laughing as she was spun around while he whispered over and over, "We're going to have a daughter. We're having a little baby girl."

After a few minutes, Darien put her feet on the carpet. Holding her in his arms, Darien placed a gentle kiss on her lips and asked, "We're having a baby girl. What more could we want?"

Serena smiled and replied, "I don't know about you, but we're hungry! Let's eat."

Darien laughed, thinking, 'I don't know how she is still the same as when I met her, yet so very different. How does she do it?'. He held his arm out for Serena and said, "Shall I escort you to the dining room, my lady?"

With a small giggle, Serena took the offered arm, replying, "Why thank you, dear sir."

When they sat the table, smiling while they ate, the same thought ran through both of their minds, 'When the baby comes, thing will be so different. For better or worse...who knows?'

After dinner, Serena and Darien settled down on the living room couch, Serena watching a cartoon on the big screen TV, and Darien reading a thick book.

"Whatcha reading, sweetie?" Serena asked.

"It's the book that you gave me for my birthday. It's called 'The Seer and the Sword'. "

"Oh yeah. Do you like it?" She asked, shifting so that she was leaning against her husband's shoulder.

Darien smiled. "Yeah. You's like it. It's about a princess who falls for a forbidden prince,"He grinned and winked at her. "Sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

Serena tapped a finger against her chin. "Yeah, I think I may have heard a story that falls along those lines." She smiled up at him and snuggled in tighter against him.

Suddenly, she gasped and placed a hand on her large belly.

"Sere, you okay?" Darien asked, worried.

"I'm fine," Serena replied, reaching to grab Darien's hand with her own. Placing it on the spot her other hand had occupied, "The little princess seems to like the story." She laughed.

Darien felt his daughter kick and, grinning widely, stated, "Well, I guess that means I have to read her the story." The baby kicked in response and he laughed, saying "I'll take that as a demand."

Serena laughed as Darien, flipping the pages of the book back to page one, leaned his head against her belly and began to read hi daughter her very first bedtime story.

* * *

AN: Okay, guys, if this story sounds familiar, don't worry. I wrote this under a different name but when I had problems with my computer, all of my stories were erased. I decided to repost this because I like this story. Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all! 


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Baby

By Crazy4Cocopuffs

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

One Week Later

Serena and Darien were running through the hallway of a small clinic. They were late. It was time for Serena's seventh-month checkup and for some reason, Serena was feeling nervous.

"Darien, what time is is?" She asked breathlessly as they arrived at their doctor's waiting room. She had one hand on her belly and the other over her heart, trying to catch her breath. She looked at Darien, who was guiding her to a seat.

"It's twelve-twenty, we're only five minutes late. You sit here and I'm going to go sigh you in."

"Okay, Darry." She replied, sitting in the chair he had led her to. She still held his hand in her smaller one.

Darien placed a kiss on her forehead, gently released his grip, and walked over to the receptionist desk.

Serena picked up a magazine from the chair next to her and began to flip through it. She smiled as she notices an article called "How to get your man to do anything for you". 'I already know how to do that!' Serena thought, amused.

Darien sat back down next to her and put an arm across her shoulders. Serena put the magazine down and leaned against him, snuggling her head against his shoulder.

Darien kissed the top of her head and told her, "The receptionist said that it would be a few more minutes."

Serena smiled and replied, "That's okay. I'm fine just where I am."

They stayed that way for ten minutes, eyes closed and arms around each other, until the doctor, Dr. Amy Anderson, came out of her office to get them. She smiled and quietly said, "Sere, Dare, time to get up." She gently shook Darien's shoulder.

"Wh-what?" Darien jumped slightly and looked up at Amy. "Oh, hey Amy. It's time already?" Amy nodded as he gently brushed Serena's bangs out the way, the light touch waking her.

" Darry? What is it?" Serena asked, then looked and spotted Amy. She pushed herself up and managed to stand. She went to Amy and gave her a big hug. "AMY! I haven't seen you in..."

"A week." Amy laughed. "But it's always good to see you, Sere. How are you?"

Serena laughed. "Pregnant!"

Amy laughed as well, "I would say so. Are you ready for your appointment?"

Darien came up behind her as she answered, "Yep. We're ready."

Amy led them into an exam room and had Serena lay on the table. Darien was seated on a chair next to the table and was holding Serena's hand.

"Okay, Sere," Amy said. "I'm just going to make sure the baby's in the correct position." She lifted Serena's shirt to expose her belly and began to feel for the position of the baby. After a moment, Amy backed away from Serena and said, "Oh my..."

Serena began to worry. "What is it, Amy?" she asked as Darien came up next to her and pulled her close.

"It's just that- but it can't- I- I'll be right back." Amy practically ran out of the room.

"Darien?" Serena asked tearfully. "What is it? Do you think something's wrong with the baby?"

Darien hugged her tightly. "I don't know, honey. I just don't know."

Serena buried her face in his chest and held him tightly. They stayed that way, both wondering if something was seriously wrong, for almost ten minutes before Amy returned, towing a ultrasound machine behind her.

Taking in the picture before her, Amy said, "Sorry to worry you both. I want to do an ultrasound to... check."

Turning to face Amy, Serena asked, "Check what?"

Darien added, "What's wrong with our baby, Amy?"

"I don't know for sure yet, but an ultrasound should answer any questions." Amy said, setting up the machine.

Serena laid back down, still holding Darien's hand tightly. Darien stayed right where he was, one hand holding Serena's and the other place comfortingly on her shoulder.

The lights were turned off, and Amy began the ultrasound. First she put a gel on Serena's exposed belly, ("Oh that's COLD!" Serena squeaked.) then she placed the ultrasound projector against Serena's skin and reached over to turn on the monotor. Almost immediately, Amy noticed what she had thought was 'different'.

"Well, Dare, Sere, I have good news. Everything is fine." She told them, watching their reactions. Serena began to grin, but Darien smiled absently and asked, "Is the baby really okay?"

She smiled at Darien and replied, "The babies are just fine."

Serena gently pushed Darien and teased, "See, Dare, the babies are just fine. Nothing to- wait a second! Babies?" She whipped her head to face Amy, shock written all over her face. "What do you mean by BABIES?"

Darien, coming out of his state of shock, asked, "I know the babies would be fine- wait! Babies? BABIES?"

Amy looked at the shock and awe on her friends' faces and couldn't help but laugh. She managed to say, "That's right, you two. You're going to have twins!"

Serena and Darien looked at each other and promptly passed out.

* * *

AN: I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ROCK! Here's the reviewers who made my day: -Ishq: Thanks for your review!  
-amon lover : Thank you! Keep reading!  
-Richforce: Hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing!  
-inufire: Thank you! Glad you like it.  
-Serenity4ever : I know! Here's the new chapter. I hope you like it! Thank you so much for your review.  
-mew bunnyboo : Thanks for you're review! I still haven't decided if I want to make on of the babies Rini. Should I?  
-nisha-chan: Yeah! Boy is Darien in for it now! Thanks for your review!  
-spinx: Thanks!  
-Sonic 1: Thanks for reviewing. I'll try to do a good birth scene. But you have to keep reading and reviewing!

Sorry it took so long. I'm already working on the next chapter, so keep reading and, as always, review! Let me know if you think that one of the babies should be Rini or just make them her older siblings. Plus I need help with NAMES! Suggestions would save me from hours and hours of thinking. Please save my poor brain and help!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Baby Baby_**

By Crazy4Cocopuffs

Chapter Four: Introducing...

"Darien! You had better be ready by now! We have to leave in ten minutes and you haven't even left the bathroom yet!" Serena shouted for her husband, tapping a foot impatiently from her seat on the couch. Now eight and a half months pregnant, Serena was quite large and had a tendency to get EXTREMELY temperamental. They were getting ready for the girls' engagement party and Serena was nervous. She had never met the future-husbands of her best friends, everyone had been doing their own thing lately.

Darien finally stepped out of the bathroom, looking perfect in a pair of slacks and a black polo shirt. "It's about time, Mr. I-need-to-be-absolutely-perfect-before-I-can-leave-the-bathroom. Honest, you take longer than I do to get ready and I'm a GIRL and PREGNANT!"

"I love you too, dear." Darien countered. He sat down on the couch next to Serena and took her hand. "You look cute, by the way." He motioned with his free hand at Serena's choice of clothing. She was wearing a pair of overalls with a bright pink tee shirt underneath. She had on tennis sneakers and her hair was, of course, in her traditional style, tied with pink ribbons. But 'You look cute' was apparently the wrong thing to say to an emotional pregnant woman because Serena burst into tears and cried out, "You think I'm fat!"

"No, Sere, that's not what I think at all! You're absolutely gorgeous! I love you. You're the most beautiful thing in the world to me!" Darien pleaded, not wanting to upset Serena any more than her already had.

"Oh. Okay then. Are you ready to go?" She asked sweetly, attempting to push herself out of her seat unsuccessfully. "A hand please." She said, offering the now standing Darien her hand. "Need I remind you that you put me in this position?"

Darien shook his head while helping Serena to stand. As they headed toward the door, Darien thought, 'Two more weeks. Only two more weeks of mood swings, strange cravings, and general insanity. Once we have the babies, I'll get my sweet, dependable, loving, little Sere back. Just two more weeks...'

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Lita's now-famous restaurant, The Eternal Moon. Lita had close the restaurant for the engagement party. Ami, her boyfriend Zack, Lita, her boyfriend Nathan, Raye, her boyfriend Jason, Mina, and Mina's boyfriend Kevin were already waiting inside. All of the girls hugged Serena and the guys shoot hands with Darien.

Once the introductions had been made, everyone decided to eat before they did anything else. There was one large table set up in the center of the surrounded by a bunch of couches. Everyone sat down at the table and the servers put the plated lasagna in front of them. (AN: In case you were wondering, the order at the table was: Ami, Zack, Jason, Raye, Serena, Darien, Kevin, Mina, Lita, and Nathan) As they ate, Serena couldn't stand the suspense any longer and abruptly asked the nearest new guy (Nathan was across the table from her), "So, Nathan, how did you meet Lita?"

Nathan laughed nervously. "Well, Zack, Jason, Kevin, and I had a reunion for high school sometime last year. We'd heard about this amazing restaurant and I had to check it out. The Eternal Moon had only recently opened and apparently the manager," he winks at Lita. "was having a little trouble with the wait staff, so she had her friends help out. That's how these guys," He gestures toward Kevin, Zack, and Jason. "met those girls." He points to Raye, Mina, and Ami. "But I didn't meet Leets until she came out to yell at her friends for hanging around at our table. After everyone went home, Lita and I hung around her and she gave me a cooking lesson. We've been together ever since."

Serena laughed. "Yep, that sounds like Lita all right."

Mina slowly grinned, "Remember when she tried to give US cooking lessons?"

All of the girls immediately began cracking up while the guys looked at each other and shrugged. Ami was the first to calm down enough to speak. "Lita had offered to teach us to cook, so after school one day, we all went over to her apartment." She began to laugh again and couldn't continue.

"We had decided to try and make cookies," Raye added, giggling. "We figured, what could be simpler, right? Oh man!" She began to laugh so hard that she actually snorted!

Mina continued. "We did whatever Lita told us to. We put in the milk and eggs and sugar and whatever. But when we got to the last ingredient, I…" Mina was laughing hysterically.

By this time, Serena had calmed down enough to add her part of the story. "Salt. Mina was supposed to add a tablespoon of salt to the dough. Lita had gone to answer the phone, I remember. Mina had heard wrong and went to put in a tablespoon of salt but she discovered that we had no salt, so she substituted…" She couldn't finish, she was laughing so hard.

Lita finally jumped in. "Mina added a tablespoon of GARLIC SALT to the chocolate chip cookies! We didn't know until they were done and we tasted them! Oh boy, they tasted so nasty!" She laughed until her face started to turn red. After hearing the end results, the boys began to laugh along with the girls. Eventually, they calmed themselves down and finished their dinner.

After dinner, the group moved over to the couches that were set up in a circle behind the table. Each couple took a couch and the questioning began all over again. Serena and Darien questioned the newcomers for nearly an hour before nodding their approval. Then the talk moved to a more exciting subject: the babies.

"When are you due, Rena?" Ami asked, always in doctor mode when this subject was mentioned.

"Two weeks and three days." Serena replied, gently rubbing her huge stomach. "I can't wait. It's going to be so different once the babies are her, but honestly, I miss seeing my feet!"

The group laughed and Raye asked the next question. "I still can't believe it's going to be twins. Do you know whether they're boys or girls yet?"

Darien answered this one. "Nope. We decided to wait and see. It really doesn't matter either way. We'll love them no matter what. But now that you mention it, I do want boys. To carry on the family name and such."

"Well, I want them to be girls. Then we can dress them in matching dresses and they be best friends and everything." Serena added, then attempted to stand up. She finally managed with the help of a gentle push from Darien. "I'll be right back. One of the babies is kickboxing with my bladder."

She left the group laughing and went to the bathroom. After using the toilet, she washed her hands and rinsed her face. Serena peered into the mirror for a few minutes, looking at her face and thinking, 'I had a weird feeling about today, but I guess everything is okay now.' But apparently she had thought too soon. As soon as she took a step backward, Serena felt something from her abdomen. She quickly looked at herself in the mirror and whispered, "Oh no." to her reflection.

While Serena was in the bathroom, Lita and Nathan went into the kitchen to get the dessert and Raye had the idea to put some music on and the couples began to dance. Darien stayed on the couch, waiting for Serena.

"DARIEN!" Serena screamed from the bathroom just as Lita and Nathan left the kitchen, carrying a tray between them. Time stopped for a second, and then everyone dropped (in Lita and Nathan's case, they did that literally) what they were doing and raced for the bathroom, Darien in the lead. Just as Darien reached the door, it opened and Serena appeared in the doorway.

Darien pulled her into a tight hug and, after a quick kiss, asked her, "Sweetie, what happened? Are you okay?"

Everyone else was gathered around, anxious to hear her answer and know for sure that she was fine. She hugged her husband tighter for a second then stepped out of his hold and looked at the floor, hands in the pockets of her overalls. She mumbled something, but no one heard it.

"What was that Sere?" Ami asked, stepping out of the crowd and coming up next to Serena. She placed one hand on Serena's elbow and the other on her stomach. Ami felt a twitch under the hand she had on Serena's stomach and looked into her friend's eyes. Serena nodded. A huge grin spread across Ami's face and she hugged Serena excitedly with a little scream.

"Ami, what in the world is wrong with you?" Raye asked, feeling like she was missing something.

Ami released her friend and turned to the others. She was practically bouncing up and down. "She's going into labor. SHE"S HAVING THE BABIES!"

* * *

AN: Sorry to end it there, but I'm getting ready to go out and I wanted to have this posted today. I'll continue it in the next chapter. I'll post it ASAP. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. You guys are great! 


	5. Chapter 5

Baby Baby

By Crazy4Cocopuffs

* * *

I know you hate me for stopping where I did but I had to meet my fiancé Jesse. He gave me my graduation present… a kitten! He's so cute. His name is Blaze (but his nickname is Lil Jesse!). We're moving in together in a few weeks, and we might have a little surprise on the way (I'm not sure yet but I might be pregnant! I'll let you know in the next chapter.) Okay, I guess I've kept you waiting long enough. On with the show!

* * *

Last Chapter: 

Ami released her friend and turned to the others. She was practically bouncing up and down. "She's going into labor. SHE"S HAVING THE BABIES!"

* * *

Chapter Five: It's a … 

Darien had to grip the doorframe to keep from falling over. Raye, Lita, and Mina ran to Serena and gave her a big hug, and then Raye went into her protective mode. She walked Serena over to the sitting area, pushing through the guys. "Okay, we need to get her to the couch. She needs to rest. And someone call the doctor's office. We need to make sure they can be there when-"

"Umm, Raye?" Ami asked from behind her. "I'm Serena's doctor." She sat down next to Serena. "The girls went to get Serena's bag from their house. When they come back, we'll take Sere to my clinic."

"Oh. Okay." Raye said, then went over to where Serena was now seated on a couch. "How you feeling, Meatball Head? Need anything?" She asked, sitting on the couch across from Serena.

"I'm okay. Well, better than okay, actually. I'm gonna have my babies! I'm excited and scared and happy, and about a million other emotions right now. Where's Darien?"

Raye looked around and saw that Darien was in a chair with his head in his hands, surrounded by the other guys, who were offering him words of support. His face looked gray. "I'll be right back." She told Serena, then stood up and walked over to the boys. She knelt down next to Darien and asked him, "You okay, Dare?"

"Yeah, I'm good." He said in a strained voice, "It's just a little sudden, that's all. We were supposed to have two more weeks to ourselves." He gave a little laugh. "At least I got the nursery finished last week."

"So you are ready for them. Look at it this way. This is the last of Serena's over-the-top mood swings. Now all you have to deal with is her regular mood swings."

They laughed and then Darien asked her. "How's Sere doing?"

"She's okay. She wants you though. Go on, go over to her. She needs you."

"Thanks Raye." He said and stood up, then walked over to where Ami and Serena were sitting. He sat down between them and awkwardly pulled Serena into his lap. "You okay, baby?" he asked her.

Ami stood up, leaving Darien and Serena alone on the couch. She went over to talk to Raye.

Serena leaned against Darien, her cheek resting on his chest. She gave a small sigh. "I knew something was going to happen today. I just had a feeling. But I'm so worried, Dare. Do you think the babies will be okay? Even if they're early?" A solitary tear ran down her cheek and Serena hid her face in Darien's shirt.

Darien smoothed her hair and said gently, "Don't worry, Sere. I'm sure they'll be fine. Twins have a tendency to come early but two weeks early isn't going to hurt them. Remember, whatever Doctor Darien says is true."

Serena smiled at the old joke. "Yes Doctor Darien." She said then winced. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-OW!" Serena cried as a contraction hit her. One of her hands was gripping Darien's and the other was rubbing circles on her belly.

"Breathe, baby. It'll help." Darien coached.

A second later, the contraction had passed and Darien left Serena to rest on the couch. He went over to Ami and Raye and asked, "Are the girls back yet? We really need to get her to the clinic."

Just as Raye was saying, "I don't know what's taking them so long" the restaurant doors flew open and Mina and Lita raced in, each holding a duffle bag. "Okay, we're back! Let's get this show on the tracks!" Mina said.

"It's not TRACKS, Mina. It's ROAD." Lita said, shaking her head. Turning to the others, she added, "The car's parked outside the doors. What we need is a plan."

"Okay," Kevin said, thinking out loud. "Since most of us left our cars at Lita's house, I say that someone should drive Darien and Serena and the rest of us can get a car or two and meet you there. Now, who's going with Serena and Darien?"

Eight hands flew into the air, accompanied by eight calls of "I will!" Kevin sighed and lowered his hand. Having driven with every one who had volunteered, Kevin picked the safest driver… Nathan. It was also decided that Ami should go with them, considering that she was the doctor.

Darien went over to Serena and helped her to stand. "Come on, Honey, time to go." He said, leading her to the door. They got about a foot away from the door when another contraction hit Serena. She cried out and gripped Darien tightly. Darien rubbed her back and told her to breathe, which actually seemed to help. In a few seconds, the pain had passed and a minute later Darien and Serena were in the back seat of their car, Nathan was driving, and Ami was in the passenger seat (They have a Mitsubishi Montero Sport SUV –that's what I have and it's great.). Nathan pulled away from the restaurant and they were on their way.

Two minutes after the car pulled away, The Eternal Moon was closed and a group of twenty-somethings were running comically down the sidewalk toward Lita's house. They literally jumped into the two chosen cars after they threw the suitcases in the trunk of one car (Raye's red Mustang) and the baby car seats in the trunk of the other (Kevin's blue Escape). Once everyone and everything was in the car, they sped off toward Ami's clinic.

By the time everyone got to the clinic, Serena was already changed into a hospital gown and settled into a bed in one of the small clinic rooms, hooked up to fetal monitors and an I.V. She smiled when the girls entered the room (they guys were waiting safely outside the room). "Heeyyyy!" Serena slurred, grinning and waving lazily at her friends.

Lita, Raye, and Mina looked at Ami and she answered their silent question by whispering, "Drugs."

"Oh." They said in unison, nodding their heads. Ami grinned and sat down on the bed next to Serena. Lita sat on the chair next to the bed, Raye sat on the end of the bed, and Mina sat next to Raye.

"So, Sere, how are you feeling?" Lita asked, shifting in her seat.

"I'm gooood." She said. "Ami gave me a shot and bam, no pain. It's great."

"Yes, well as much comfort as you may be in, I need to see how far along you are. Girls, could you step out for a moment please?" Ami stood up and open the door. The girls nodded and left the room, Raye, being the last one, closing the door behind her. A moment later, Ami rushed out the door, looking around panicky. "Where's Darien?" She asked anxiously.

"He's down the hall in the waiting room. Why? What's up?" Mina questioned, as she and the girls jumped out of their seats and followed Ami down the hallway.

Ami ignored her and nearly ran to the waiting room. She ran up to Darien and said, "Darien, she needs you. These babies are coming NOW."

"NOW?" Darien jumped out of his seat and he and Ami ran back to Serena's room.

As they disappeared from the waiting room, Raye looked at the others. "She's having the babies right NOW?" She asked. Then she, Lita, and Mina fell into the arms of their loves.

While the guys in the waiting room tried to wake their girls, Darien was holding Serena's hand as Ami called to her, "Okay, Serena it's time to push."

Serena nodded and, when she felt the next contraction begin, gripped Darien's hand harder and pushed with everything she had. After three more hard pushes, a few tears, and a broken hand for Darien, the first baby entered the world. Ami quickly cleaned the baby and put it in one of the prepared bassinettes, announcing "It's a boy."

Serena's grin had enough time to grin from ear to ear before the next contraction hit and Ami was once again telling her to push. Darien had switched hands and his non-broken hand was now being clenched by Serena as she pushed the second twin out. But after five minutes of pushing, Serena was tiring and she knew that something wasn't right.

"Something's wrong." Serena told Ami.

Ami nodded and muttered, "It shouldn't be taking this long for the second baby." She felt Serena's belly and an idea popped into her head. "Sere, I need you to breathe through this next contraction, but, whatever you do, don't push. It could hurt the baby."

Serena nodded, the fear evident in her eyes. Darien wrapped his free arm around her shoulder and held her as she felt the contraction hit her. Serena had to force herself not to push.

During Serena's contraction, Ami was leaning over Serena's belly and, by kneading and pushing into her during the contraction, was able to reposition the baby so it could come out. It had been trying to be born feet first and had gotten stuck.

Ami gave her friend a small nod. "Okay, that should do it. Now, when you feel the next contraction hit, go ahead and push."

"Okay." Serena nodded in return and almost immediately felt the pain and pressure of a contraction. "Ow-ow-ow-ow!" She muttered as she pushed. It took five more pushes until the second baby came out.

Ami whisked the baby to the clean-up area and began to clean up the baby.

Serena was beginning to worry. Her first baby was crying in his bassinette but Ami had yet to tell her the sex of the second baby and it hadn't even cried yet. "Darien, is the baby okay?" She asked, tears falling silently down her cheeks.

Darien looked down at his love. "I don't know, Sere, I just don't know." He pulled her into a hug and, exhausted, she cried herself to sleep.

Ami was busy with the second baby. The baby girl was having trouble breathing and even though she was breathing, it wasn't enough and she was slowly turning blue. After clearing the baby's nose and mouth, the baby gave a strangled cry and then began to cough. Ami sighed, relieved. The baby had coughed out whatever was blocking her air. Wrapping the baby in a blanket, she placed the baby in the bassinette next to her brother's and went over to Darien and Serena.

Serena was asleep against Darien's chest and Darien had his head rested against hers and his eyes closed. Ami stood next to Darien and gently tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped, startled, and automatically asked, "Are they all right?"

Ami smiled wearily. "They're both fine. Your son had no problems whatsoever, but your daughter had a little trouble breathing." After seeing the horror written on Darien's face, Ami quickly added, "But she's fine now. Absolutely perfect."

Darien smiled. "Thanks Ami." He gently shook Serena. "Serena, Honey, wake up. There's two special people who want to meet you."

Serena yawned and smiled, eyes still mostly closed. "Hi Darry. I had the weirdest dream. We were at the girls engagement party and I went into labor!"

Darien looked at Ami, who shrugged. He turned back to Serena and said, "Rena, open your eyes."

Serena did what he asked and immediately shot up into a sitting position. "I'm at the clinic?" She asked. Darien nodded. "I had the babies?" Darien nodded again.

While Serena was talking to Darien, Ami gathered up the baby boy and walked over to Serena and Darien and placed the baby in Serena's arms. "Here's your son, Sere. And-" She reached into the other bassinette and handed the baby girl to Darien. "Here's your daughter. They're so adorable."

Serena began to cry. "Darry, look at them. They're perfect."

He nodded. "Yes they are. But we need names."

It was Serena's turn to nod. She turned to Ami and asked, "Can you get the others for us? They need to meet these two."

"Sure." Ami said and left to get their friends.

Serena turned back to Darien. "Names, names, names. Should we stick to tradition?"

"You mean Serenity and Endymion?" He asked.

She nodded. "Serenity Rose

"Yeah. And Endymion Daniel?"

"We can call them Rini and Danny." Serena smiled and kissed the newly named Danny's head. A second later, the door opened and Ami, Nathan, Raye, Kevin, Mina, Jason, Lita, and Zack squeezed into the room to meet the new babies. "Hi everyone. We'd like you to meet Endymion Daniel Shields," She shifted the baby in her arms. "And Serenity Rose," She pointed to the baby Darien was holding "Or Danny and Rini for short."

Darien left with the guys to get some coffee. The girls passed the babies back and forth and spent nearly almost an hour 'ooh-ing' and 'awe-ing' until they noticed that Serena was getting tired. Ami and Lita placed the now sleeping babies in their bassinettes.

"We're gonna go now Rena. You get some sleep, okay?" Raye said.

"I will." Serena yawned and as the girls left, Darien came back into the room. Serena smiled sleepily at him as he sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her forehead. "We're parents now, you know."

"I know." He smiled in return. "You did great. They're amazing kids so far."

"Hey, look at their parents." Serena joked. "They can help but be perfect."

Darien chuckled. "Well, when you're right, you're right. Okay, you get your rest and I'll be he when you wake up. We'll be home before you know it."

"Good." She said, her eyes drifting close. "I can't wait to be home with my babies." Serena smiled. "I love saying that, my babies."

He smiled. "Get some sleep, Rena. I love you."

"Love you too." And she was fast asleep.

Darien walked over to the bassinette and looked at his children. Rini was sound asleep like her mother, but Danny was wide awake. As Darien stared down at him, Danny stared right back, his hands reaching up. Darien picked the baby boy up and cradled him in his arms.

"Hey there little guy." Darien said to the boy. "I'm your Daddy. That means that it's my job to protect you and keep you happy and healthy and teach you everything I know. There's only one thing I ask." Darien carried Danny over to Rini's bassinette and laid him next to his sister. Danny immediately cuddled with Rini then looked back at Darien. Darien laughed quietly, so as not to wake either of his girls, and said to his son. "I need you to look out for your sister. Keep her happy and safe, but most of all, keep her away from boys! Our girls have a tendency to attract boys and we don't want any bad boys to get our Rini, now do we?"

Danny gurgled his answer and Darien laughed again. "I'll take that as a no. Now you got to sleep too. You've had a rough day."

Darien left Danny with Rini and went over to Serena. Placing a kiss on his wife's forehead, he left the room in search of much needed coffee.

As soon as the door closed, Serena opened her eyes and smiled. "I heard that." She said to Darien's disappearing foot steps, then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I want to get this posted tonight, but I'll thank everyone properly in the next chapter. I love my reviewers, especially mew bunnyboo (You're my fave reviewer!)! Thanks to nekoinuhanyou and Dark Mistress Serenity for your help with Rini's name.

I hope you liked the chapter. It's not my best, but it'll get better, I promise!


	6. Thank You!

Baby Baby

By Crazy4Cocopuffs

I'm not trying to make this story all author's notes.This is just a way for me to thank my reviewers and keep you guys updated. Okay, since the last chapter, I found out that I'm NOT pregnant (which is a good thing. I want kids to come AFTER the wedding! Besides, we've only done it twice and...okay too much info. Sorry.) I was just getting sick, Blaze is a little ball of mischief, Jesse's as amazing as ever, and I decided that I can't just leave this story where it is. So… I'm continuing it. You guys have been a great help and even though I know that Rini's name isn't exactly right and some things in my story don't always make COMPLETE sense, I keep writing for you. Well, and for me too, of course, but mostly for my readers.

Anyway, my biggest thanks go to my best and fave reviewer, mew bunnyboo. You're great! Honestly, you were the one who keptme motivatedto continue this story and I'm glad you did, because I was going to quit this story after chapter two. Thank you SO much!

Hugs and kisses and loads of thanks go to my other wonderful, magnificent, beautiful reviewers :

AndiTanaka, mae-E, coloradoavsgirl, Priestess of Nottingham, ffgirlmoonie, Moonlit-Jeannie, inufire, enviedcancer, Forever Tranquility, Richforce, ABeautifulDisgrace, starrymightmoon, Tsukia, Dark Mistress Serenity, nekoinuhanyou, SilentAngel101, Miss Jessica Rabbit, Serenity4ever, Moonygirl'04, Laura, emma, Moon-Dragon 1288, mobileholmes, emailgoddess, Inu'sAngelGurl, jster1983, Diamond84, Eternal Moon Power, oxostardustoxo, amon lover, Tatshing, animechick, cherrybunny, MoonPrincess568, nisha-chan, Ishq, spinx, Sonic 1, Midnight, ChibiRikku1, cardcaptor eternity, songoku778, and sailormoonisgod!

Love you all and thanks for reviewing. Keep reading. Trust me, these kids are going to be terrors! ;)


	7. Chapter 6

Baby Baby

By Crazy4Cocopuffs

AN: I'm up to 75 reviews! I'm so happy. Maybe the next chapter or two will bring it up to a hundred. That's what I'm shooting for. So here's chapter six. I hope this was quick enough for you. Love ya lots and happy reading, especially to mew bunnyboo! Now read the chapter! I'm serious! Get reading and review!

* * *

Chapter Six: 'Oh No! Terrible Twos!' Part 1 

Serena appeared in front of her husband Darien. He was in his study, reading on the couch. "DARIEN!" She shouted, trying to get his attention.

Darien jumped, dropping his book and looking at Serena. "What is it, Sere? What's wrong?" He notices that Serena's hair was out of place, her clothes were wrinkled and stained, and her face was flushed.

As Darien stood up, Serena said, "What's wrong? What's WRONG? Why don't you just go into the living room and SEE what's wrong!" She turned and stormed out of the room, leaving a shocked Darien in her wake.

Darien followed her to the living room and stopped to look at the chaos that had been the living room. All of the couch cushions were on the floor, a vase was knocked off of its table (luckily it was made of plastic), a cup of red liquid was staining the tan carpet, the TV remote was floating in the fish tank, a blanket was over the TV, and papers were scattered all over. Suddenly there was a high-pitched squeal and two blurs ran to Darien and attached themselves to his legs.

"Grab them!" Serena shouted, trying to reach the pajama-clad twins before they could bolt for the door and cause more damage. She managed to grab one toddler as Darien reached down and caught the other one. Darien held a squirming Danny up to his face and kissed his forehead before asking him, "Well, big guy, what do you think you're doing?"

Danny giggled and grabbed Darien's nose, giving it a tug. "Play Daddy!" He said.

"Play, huh? Well, mister, you two are going to your room." Darien took Rini from Serena, saying, "I'll take care of them." And he carried them to their bedroom.

Serena nodded and went into the kitchen to get some paper towel to clean up the juice. 'Why did I ever think I could handle twins?' she thought as she returned to the living room and began to clean.

While Serena cleaned, Darien was lying on Danny's race car toddler bed with the twins, an arm around each one. "You know, you two can't keep destroying the house. Now I want you to promise me you'll be good for Mommy and Daddy, okay?"

Rini lifted her head from her Daddy's chest and grinned. "Pomise, Daddy."

Danny nodded, turning his head to look at his father. "We be good, Daddy." Danny smiled at Rini and looked into her eyes. They nodded at each other and simultaneously stood up and jumped on Darien, both of them yelling, "Get Daddy! Get Daddy!"

Darien laughed as Rini tickled his armpits and Danny tickled his bare feet. 'These two are getting sneakier and sneakier every day.' He thought. While he was laughing and thinking, Darien didn't notice that the twins had moved to one side of him and a second later they pushed him out of Danny's bed. He hit the floor with a loud thud and the twins were laughing hysterically and jumping up and down.

Darien stood up and looked from Rini to Danny. "You know that was a mean thing to do to Daddy."

They just laughed harder.

Darien , finally thinking of a way to handle them, looked down at the two on the bed and shook his head. "I guess I have to punish you." He said in a fake-disappointed voice. Rini and Danny looked up at him with wide eyes. They had never been truly punished before.

Darien slowly took one step toward them, then another, and another, until he reached the very edge of the bed. Then he pounced on the twins and tickled them just like they had tickled him.

Relieved to not be in trouble and that their Daddy was playing with them, Rini and Danny let Darien tickle them, but Danny tried to tickle him back, with little success. After a few more minutes of playing, the three of them were once again laying on Danny's race car toddler bed. The twins were exhausted and quickly fell asleep.

Darien gently got out of the bed and kissed his children on the forehead, muttering softly "Sweet dreams" before heading to the living room to help Serena.

"Hey Baby." Serena said when she saw him. "Where are the kids?"

"Asleep. They wore themselves out. So, what can I help with?" He asked, going to stand next to Serena. He slid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her toward him, where he planted a kiss on top of her head.

She wrapped her arms around him and told him, "Well, I've already cleaned the carpet and picked up the pillows and blankets, so if you can fish out the remote and deal with the vase, I'll clean up the newspapers and we can have our living room back to normal in no time."

He nodded his agreement and released Serena. "Sure thing, Rena." He said, heading toward the fish tank.

Ten minutes later, Darien and Serena were sitting on the couch, Serena in Darien's lap, and they were watching an old movie. "Hey Darry?" Serena asked, running her hand across Darien's chest.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Could you work from home more often? I miss having you around and I'm sure the kids do too." Serena looked up at him. It was true. Whenever Darien did his medical research at home, Serena and the twins were happier because he spent time with them than he did when he worked at the hospital research department.

"I don't know, Sweetie. I can ask the boss and I might be able to be home more often." Darien pulled Serena closer and with one hand lifted her chin so he could kiss her. Serena shifted so she was straddling Darien and was running her fingers through his hair as his hands traveled up and down her back.

Their kiss was interrupted, however, by a small giggle coming from behind the couch. Serena untangled herself from Darien and went to see what it was. Looking behind the couch, she found Rini crouching there, wrapped in her dark purple comforter, giggling. Since Rini hadn't notice Serena standing right behind her, Serena quietly moved closer until she was able to scoop the shocked little girl up in her arms.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH…Oh, Hi Mommy." Rini said. Once she realized that it was her mother who held her, Rini relaxed. Putting her trademark cocky grin on her face, she seriously asked her parents as Serena sat back down on the couch with Rini in her lap. "Have fun?"

Darien was speechless. He hadn't expected that kind of question from his two year old daughter. "Rini," Darien said when he could finally force the words out. "why aren't you in bed?"

Serena was surprised at what Rini had asked, but she wasn't as shocked as Darien. She was cuddling Rini in her lap. "Yes, that's a very good question. What ARE you doing out of bed, Sweetness?"

"Mommy, I can't seep. I need you to tell me a story." Rini pouted, knowing that at least one of her parents would cave shortly.

Sure enough, after seeing Rini pout, Serena signed and stood up with Rini in her arms and carried her back to the twins' bedroom. Darien followed her and he joined Serena and Rini in laying on Rini's small princess bed. With Darien on one side of Rini and herself on the other, Serena began to tell Rini her favorite story from when she was a little girl.

"Do you want to hear 'The frog prince' or 'sleeping beauty'?" Serena asked Rini. Rini appeared to think before answering, "Froggy prince."

"Okay," Serena said. "Now you settle down and go to sleep and I'll tell you the story. Deal?"

Rini nodded. "Deal."

Serena nodded. Tucking the covers closer around Rini, Serena began to tell her and Darien the story of the frog prince. "Once upon a time, there was a princess who loved to play with her golden ball. She loved to throw it high into the air and then catch it. Every day she would play for hours in the garden with her ball. She thought of little else.

"One day, she decided to see how high she could throw the ball. She threw it up high and easily caught it. 'That's too easy,' she thought, so she threw it even higher and still caught it easily. Finally, she gave the ball a great heave and threw it so far that she could no longer see it. When it came down, she didn't catch it, and the ball rolled away and landed, _ker-splashhhh, _in a nearby pond."

Rini giggled at Serena's sound effects and Darien smiled in the darkness. When Darien heard a small noise coming from Danny's bed, Darien knew he was awake and carefully climbed out of Rini's bed and sat down on the edge of Danny's. Darien pulled back the red comforter to reveal the smiling toddler. He pulled Danny into his lap and carried him over to Rini's bed. Soon they were settled with Serena against the wall, Rini next to Serena, Danny next to Rini, and Darien on the edge next to Danny.

Serena continued the story once everyone was settled.

"She stood at the edge of the pond, but couldn't see her ball anywhere.  
'Excuse me, Princess,' said a voice. 'I can get your ball for you.'  
The princess looked around to see who was speaking. All she could see was a very slimy and warty frog."

The twins cried out in unison, "Ewwww! Yucky!" before Darien shushed them.

Serena smiled.

"'Did you say something to me?' the princess asked the frog, for these were magical times and animals were known to speak occasionally.  
'Yes,' the frog croaked. 'I said I could get your ball for you.'  
'I'm not used to talking to warty frogs,' said the princess arrogantly.  
'Well, then,' said the frog resentfully, 'you shall never see your ball again.' And he turned to hop away.  
'Wait! Wait!' cried the princess. 'I'm sorry. Will you please get my ball for me?'  
'On one condition,' said the frog. 'When I retrieve the ball, you will give me one small kiss.' "

Once again Serena was interrupted by the twins. This time they were giggling at the idea of a princess kissing a frog. "Hush." She told them before she went on with the story.

"The princess felt that she had little choice since she desperately wanted her golden ball back. So she reluctantly agreed to this condition.  
The frog paddled down into the pond and in the blink of an eye came back with the ball.  
'Here it is!' he said, dropping the ball at the princess's feet.  
'Thank you, good Frog,' she said and she began tossing the ball into the air.  
'Wait,' said the frog. 'Aren't you forgetting your promise?'  
'Oh,' said the princess. 'You can't really expect me to kiss you, can you? After all, I am royalty and you are warty!' With that, she ran away, returning to the palace."

"Meanie!" Rini cried out in indignation. Danny nodded, adding a "Yeah!"

Serena said, "I agree with you there." And Darien nodded, then Serena returned to the story.

"That evening at dinner, a servant came into the dining room.  
'There is a frog here to see you, Your Majesty.'  
'A what?" said the king.  
'A what?' said the princess.  
'A frog.' Said the servant. 'He says he has business with the princess. Something about a broken promise.'  
'Send him away immediately!' said the princess.  
'Bring him in.' said the king.

"Ha Ha!" Laughed Rini. "Like me and Danny!"

Serena nodded.

"A few minutes later, in hopped the frog.  
'Do you know this frog?' asked the king.  
'I rescued your daughter's golden ball,' said the frog. 'But she has broken her promise to me.'  
'Is that true?' asked the king.  
'He wanted me to kiss him,' said the princess. 'I cannot stand the thought of touching my lips to his green mouth!'  
'No daughter of mine will break her promise,' said the king. 'Do as he says.'  
'No sire,' said the frog. 'She must do it on her own.'  
'Never!' shouted the princess.  
This frog was very persistent, so for many weeks, he hopped to the palace every morning and sat with the princess. They ate and played together. At the end of six months, as they were going to bed, the princess turned to the frog and said, 'Goodnight Frog,' and gave him a little kiss on the top of his head."

Rini giggled and Danny stuck out his tongue and said "Yuck!"

Laughing, Serena continued with her favorite part of the story.

"In an instant, the frog vanished, and in his place was a handsome man.  
'Who are you?' said the princess, stepping back. 'What have you done with my frog?' Because by now, the princess loved the little frog, warts and all.  
'I am your frog,' said the man. 'I am also a prince. I was enchanted by a wicked fairy and turned into a frog. Only the kiss of a beautiful princess could break the spell.'  
'Why didn't you tell me before?' asked the princess.  
'Because,' said the prince. 'You had to do it of your own free will.'  
The two were soon married, and the princess grew to love the prince just as much as she loved the frog. The prince and princess lived happily together and had many children who loved to play with the golden ball and hear the story of how their parents met."

"The End." Said Serena, looking at Rini and Danny. They were sound asleep with their arms wrapped around each other. They were so cute.

"They zonked out around the prince's explanation. I'm surprised that you still remember that story." Darien said with a smile, untangling himself from the kids and reaching over to help Serena stand.

"I could never forget that story or the first time I heard it." She tucked Rini's comforter around the children and, pulling Darien along, left the room and closed the door behind her.

Darien took the lead and led Serena to the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled Serena into his lap. Once she was leaning against his chest, Darien began to tell her a story just like she had done with the twins.

"Once upon a time," He said. "There was a beautiful young girl named Serena. She was the kind of person who could brighten a room simply be entering it. She was sweet and trusting and kind. She had great friends and a loving family who treated her like a princess. The only thing she was missing was her prince. She was involved with a boy who was secretly seeing someone else. The girl found out and ran to her favorite place in the world, a lake near her house. That's where the girl's secret admirer found her. She was crying. He went to the lake side and sat down next to the girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulders."

Darien pulled Serena closer and kissed her forehead before continuing. Serena was smiling up at him. "The girl cried as her friend held her and then she told him what had happened. The boy hugged her and then, when she had cried her last tear, the boy told her of his love for her. The girl was happy, because the princess had finally found her prince. They married and had two children and loved each other for all time. And when the girl was sitting on the couch with her perfect husband, she kissed him and said 'I love you Darien."

Serena took the hint and leaned to kiss him, saying "I love you Darien."

"Love you too, Sere." Darien said.

Serena leaned against Darien's chest and sighed contently. She truly was living her own personal fairy tale.

When Serena went quiet, Darien looked down to find his love asleep against his chest. Smiling, he lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom and laid her on the bed. After he tucked her in, Darien changed and got under the covers with her. Pulling her into him, Darien kissed her closed eyelids, whispered "Sweet dreams, my princess."and fell asleep with his arms securely around his princess.

* * *

Hope you liked it. It was longer because I used the whole story of the frog prince instead of shortening it. Not as eventful as I had hoped, but the next one will be better, I promise. I going to call my mom tomorrow and find out what I did when I was two (apparently I was a demon child at 2!) 


	8. Chapter 7

Baby Baby

By Crazy4Cocopuffs

* * *

Chapter Seven: Marco Polo! 

Serena had just spent the last hour getting the twins ready to go out. Mina had called her at 8:45am and had asked Serena to come to her house for a meeting with the girls. Luckily for her, Serena had been awake since Danny and Rini had decided that breakfast time was at 7:30 that morning. Serena smiled when she remembered her wake-up call.

* * *

Danny led his sister quietly into their parents' bedroom and they climbed gently onto the bed where Serena was still sound asleep. "Mommy?" He whispered quietly. 

Rini shook her head at him. "She's sleeping! You gotta be louder!" When Danny called to Serena louder and she didn't even move, Rini smirked and motioned him to come over. "I know how to get Mommy up. Just do what I do."

Danny nodded and when Rini picked up one of Darien's pillows, he grabbed the other one.

"On three?" Rini asked.

"Otay." Danny nodded. He got off of the bed and went on the other side of his mom. Rini moved closer to her on the bed.

Rini started counting. "One…Two… um, Seven…Something… Three!" They started hitting Serena with the pillows while screaming at the top of their lungs, "WAKE UP MOMMY! WAKE UP MOMMY! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

Serena shot straight up in her bed and received a hit in the face from Danny. She looked at him and he burst out laughing. But a second look at her serious face and he reconsidered. "I love you Mommy." He smiled guiltily.

Serena heard a snort of laughter from behind her and turned to Rini. Rini immediately followed Danny's example. She stopped laughing and smiled up at her mother. "Love you Mommy."

Serena looked from one child to the other and then started laughing hysterically. Danny and Rini started laughing again and when Danny climbed up onto the bed, Serena pulled them close to her and hugged them, one twin on each side. After a minute they calmed down and Serena looked at Rini then at Danny. "So what was so important, munchkins?"

The twins looked at each other over Serena and then said in unison. "We're hungry!"

Serena laughed. She loved when the twins did things like that. She got out of the bed and held her arms out. Rini and Danny ran across the bed to her and Serena expertly carried them to the kitchen. Sitting them down in their special chairs at the table (two chairs at the table had identical blue and pink booster seats), Serena went into the kitchen. About two seconds later, Danny slid from his chair and followed her.

Danny stood behind Serena as she looked in the fridge and announced, "I wanna help Mommy."

Serena smiled and lifted Danny up, settling him on her hip. With one arm wrapped around Danny, she reached into the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs. "How about eggs?" She asked, placing Danny on the counter where she had set a ceramic bowl. She cracked a few eggs into the bowl, then handed Danny a whisk and told him, "I need you to mix the eggs, okay? I'm going to check on you sister. Be good!" She emphasized the last part. At his nod, she gently ruffles his hair ("Mommm!" he complained.) and went into the dining room to check on Rini.

Rini was still seated at the table. Her eyes were closed and she was bobbing her head back and forth while humming. Serena knelt down in front of Rini and waited silently for her to notice she was being watched.

It took a few seconds before she got that prickling feeling of being watched and opened her eyes. Not expecting anyone to be there, Rini opened her eyes to see her mother's face inches away from her own and gave a little scream. "MOMMY! You scared me! Whatcha doing?" She asked.

Serena got to her feet and asked, "Are eggs okay with you?"

"Yeah! I love eggs!" Rini bounced up and down excitedly.

Serena smiled and kissed the top of Rini's head. "Okay, eggs it is." Then she went back into the kitchen, where Danny was busy whisking the eggs. He was so cute. He had both hands on the whisk and his whole body moved with every stir, his face showing intense concentration. He looked up when Serena stood next to him and grinned. "Look Mommy. They're just right."

"They sure are." Serena said, taking Danny off of the counter and placing him on the floor. He dragged a stool over to the stove and watched as Serena poured the eggs into the frying pan and moved them around. A minute later, Serena and Danny walked out of the kitchen, Danny proudly carrying his plate of eggs and Serena carrying her and Rini's plates. Placing the plate in front of Rini, she smiled and said, "Eat up, Munchkin."

They ate quickly and as the twins were watching The Magic School Bus and Serena was cleaning up the dishes, the phone rang. She sighed and dried her hands off before grabbing the cordless phone and answering, "Hello?"

"Rena? Hey, it's Mina!" The excited voice on the other end said.

"Mina! Hi! What's up? It's kinda early, isn't it?" Serena said.

"Um…yeah, but there's an emergency meeting at my house."

"What! Is something wrong?" Serena asked anxiously.

"No. No! Nothing's wrong, it's just a 'let-everyone-know-what's-been-going-on' meeting. To keep everyone informed, you know?"

"Oh. When is it?" Serena asked, relieved that nothing was wrong.

"Ten."

"Okay. Any idea how long this meeting's going to be? I need to know how many toys to bring for Rini and Danny."

"Maybe an hour. And you don't have to worry about bringing toys. Kevin has so many toys, I'd swear I married a child!"

Serena laughed. "Okay. We'll be there at ten."

"All right. Bye Sere."

"Bye Mina." Serena hung up the phone and looked at the clock. It was almost nine. "I'd better start getting the ready. Who knows how long it'll take to get the kids ready." And she went into her bedroom to change.

* * *

Serena grabbed her purse and herded the twins to her car, the white SUV she'd had since college. Once the kids were strapped into their car seats, Serena started the car up, 'Harder to Breathe' by Maroon 5 starting automatically, and drove the ten minutes to Mina and Kevin's house. 

There was a spot in the driveway for her to park and four other cars parked either in the driveway or in front of the wooded area across the street. Carrying the twins from the car, Serena went up to the door and then discovered…she couldn't knock! Her hands were full!

An idea popped into her head. "Hey, guys, could you knock on the door. We need Aunt Mina to know we're here."

"I wanna knock! I wanna knock!" The twins said and both of hem reached for the door and knocked rapidly on the door.

Danny decided that waiting five second was to long and shouted, "Aunt Mina! We're here!"

A laugh came from behind the door and it opened to reveal a grinning Mina. "Hey. How's my favorite little guy?" She asked as she took Danny out of Serena's arms.

Danny hugged Mina tightly and said, "Hi Auntie Mina."

Mina kissed Serena's cheek in greeting, then kissed Rini's forehead and led them into the living room where the other girls were waiting. Serena put Rini and the ground as Mina did the same with Danny and went to hug Ami, Lita, and Raye. "Hey guys," She said as she sat down on the couch next to Raye. "What's up? Everyone looks excited."

The girls looked at each other, smiling widely, and said together, "We're PREGNANT!"

"Oh My GOD!" Serena exclaimed, jumping up and pulling her best friends into a group hug. Once everything calmed down, Serena looked from friend to friend and asked, "You're ALL pregnant?"

Raye was the on to answer. "Yep. Shocker, I know. None of us really expected it."

"I found out first." Ami said, running a hand through her hair. "I wasn't feeling quite right so I took a test before I closed the clinic one day and it was positive. The next day-"

Lita continued for her. "I had been sick every morning for a few days so I went to see Ami. When I walked into the clinic-"

"Raye and I had been waiting there. We both suspected something, but we were thinking flu, not baby." Mina added. "Ami took us all in at once and gave us blood tests. And, surprise of surprises, we were all pregnant."

"Wow." Was the only thing Serena was capable of saying at the moment.

"That's basically what the meeting was about, to tell you the good news. But there was one more thing…" Lita trailed off.

"Oh Boy. Don't tell me one of you is having twins." Serena covered her eyes with a hand dramatically and slumped down in the couch.

"What? No! No way! It's just a question." Raye looked horrified at the idea of having twins.

"Oh." Serena uncovered her eyes and sat straighter. "What is it?"

"We would all really-" Raye was interrupted by Lita.

"Completely."

"Totally." Added Mina.

"Truly." Ami said.

Raye glared at them for interrupting her. "-appreciate it if you would be with us when we have the babies." She finished, looking expectantly at Serena.

Serena's small smile turned into a grin. "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss it for the world! You guys, we promised to be there for each other whenever we were needed and there's no way I'm backing out of that." She stood up and went from girl to girl, giving each a tight hug. Then the girls started asking Serena rapid-fire questions about parenting and pregnancy.

After an hour an a half of answering her friends' questions, Serena walked with Danny and Rini to the car. Instead of a ten minute ride like the first had been, the ride back to the house took almost an hour because of an accident. Once they were home safely, Serena fell face first onto the living room sofa.

"Mommy?" Rini asked, poking her in the back.

"You 'tay?" Danny questioned. When neither of the got an answer, Rini climbed onto Serena's back and Danny started to tickle his mom's feet.

Serena started laughing at Danny's antics and carefully turned over, so that Rini was now seated on her stomach. Lifting Rini up and placing her onto the carpet, Serena stood up and took each child by the hand. She led them into her bedroom and climbed onto the king size bed with them right behind her.

"Nap time." She said tiredly. It had been a long morning.

With Danny snuggled next to her on one side and Rini on the other, Serena closed her eyes and started humming. Soon the twins were fast asleep but Serena felt a burst of energy. Gently getting off the bed, she left the room, closing the bedroom door behind her, and went into the living room.

She smiled at the toys on the floor. Going in a slow circle around the room, Serena managed to get the toys picked up and carried them to the twins' room. After putting them in their proper places, Serena went into the kitchen and started making lunch. She knew the kids would be up in a little while and she needed them to eat something other than the cookies they stole from the jar when they thought she wasn't looking.

* * *

The day was quiet, for Serena's family. There were only two incidents caused by the twins and one by Serena herself. The first happened during lunch. Danny and Rini had just sat down to ear lunch, spaghetti with tomato sauce, and Serena had left them for a moment to answer the phone. When she returned, not a minute later, both children were covered in red sauce and strands of spaghetti. It had taken over an hour to catch the twins, get them into the bathtub, and get them washed. 

The next accident happened shortly after the twins were getting dried off. Serena was drying Rini with a towel when Danny came up behind her with a cup of water and poured it onto her back. Serena's whole lower back was soaked and she had to sit the kids in front of the TV to keep them out of trouble long enough to change. Too bad she couldn't keep herself out of trouble. When she was changing, she had removed her wet clothes and threw them toward the laundry hamper, but they didn't quite make it in. They hit her bedside lamp and it fell, the bulb breaking.

Once the lamp was cleaned up and Serena was dressed in a clean, DRY sundress, she went to get her twins, but when she entered the living room no one was there. She searched the house and couldn't find either of them. Getting panicked, Serena decided to call the girls for help. When she reached the kitchen, where the nearest phone was, she was shocked to find the door that led to the backyard wide open.

"RINI! DANNY!" Serena called, flinging the door open and searching the whole backyard, looking in bushes and in trees. As she headed to the house again, Serena heard a giggle coming from the side of the house. When she went around the corner, she was greeted by Danny and Rini, knee deep in mud, in the middle of a mud fight. Danny had somehow turned the hose on and was squirting Rini while she threw mud at him.

Sighing, Serena turned the hose off, scooped up Danny and Rini, and headed back inside to give them another bath. By the time all three of them were clean, it was six in the evening. Serena set up baby door-blocks so twins couldn't leave the living room and went to start dinner. Ten minutes after she started, she head the front door close and a second later two small voices called out, "DADDY HOME!"

Darien picked up each twin, gave them a hello hug and kiss, then left them in the living room to find Serena. Serena, hearing the twins, went out one entrance to the kitchen just a second before Darien entered through the other. "Serena?" Darien called from the kitchen. He started back to the living room.

"Darien?" Serena called, heading back to the kitchen. Once again, they missed each other and ended up in opposite rooms.

"Enough of this." Serena said. "Marco!"

"Polo!" Darien answered from the living room.

"Marco!" Serena called again, walking out of the kitchen.

"Polo!" Darien said, heading back to the kitchen in the direction of Serena's voice. They had finally gone the right direction because the met right outside the kitchen.

"Hey Marco." Serena said, giving his a quick kiss.

"Hi Polo." Darien grinned and pulled her closer to him, kissing her deeply.

They broke apart at the sound of two small giggles coming from behind Darien. Somehow the twins had managed to climb over the child-blocks in the doorway and were now standing behind their parents, both giggling and making annoying kissing noises.

Serena laughed and said as Darien picked up Rini and Danny, "That's not funny, guys."

Rini grinned at her. "Yes it is Mommy." Danny nodded and grinned.

Serena giggled and shook her head. "You two are going to drive me crazy, aren't you?"

"YEP!" They said in unison.

Serena and Darien looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. Serena had to grab onto Darien's shoulder to keep from falling over and he was leaning his head against Serena's shoulder, trying to keep the twins in his grasp at the same time.

When they were able to breathe again, Darien took the twins into the living room and Serena went to finish cooking.

* * *

Dinner was cleaned up, the twins were washed, and it was time for bed. Rini was unusually tired and fell asleep on the living room couch after her bath. Danny seemed tired but he didn't want to go to sleep for some reason. 

"Mommy, I'm not tired." He tried to convince her to let his stay up later as she carried him to bed. Darien was carrying Rini, who was still asleep.

Darien had finished tucking Rini in and, with a look from Serena, said goodnight to Danny, kissed his head, and left mother and son alone.

Serena tucked Danny in and lay down beside him. "What's wrong, Sweetheart? Are you feeling sick?"

He snuggled into his mother and mumbled something that she couldn't make out, his face buried against her arm.

"What was that Sweet? I didn't hear you." Serena turned Danny so he was facing her and he looked so sad that she pulled him into a hug before he answered.

"If I go to sleep the bad man'll get me." He whispered, once again hiding his face.

"What bad man?" Serena was worried. Why was her son afraid of someone coming to get him? He was supposed to feel safe in his own bed.

"I saw him on TV and he comes when people are sleeping and scares them." He hugged his mom for comfort. "He hides in the closet until the mommies and daddies leave then he gets you."

"Danny, I don't know who you're talking about but no one can get you here. You're safe."

"How do you know? He might reach the door and open it and then he'd get in!"

"Who can, Sweetie?"

"The Booger-Man." Danny answered seriously.

Serena couldn't help it. A small giggle escaped before she could stop it. "You don't need to worry about the 'Booger-Man' Danny."

"Why not."

"Because his mommy found out he was bad and he got in trouble. He's grounded, so he can't come get you or anyone else."

"Oh." Danny said, relieved. "But one more thing, Mommy."

"Yes?" Serena was gently brushing Danny hair from his forehead.

"What's 'grounded'?"

Serena managed to hold her laugh in. "It's when you get punished for doing something bad by having to stay in your room."

"All the time?"

"All the time. Now, time for sleep. Time to go to dreamland, okay?"

"Okay then." Danny yawned. "Night, Mommy."

Serena stood up and kissed Danny's forehead. "Sweet dreams, Baby." She stepped out of the room and was just about to close the bedroom door when she heard Danny call out quietly, "Mommy?" She peeked her head back into the room and asked quietly, "Yes, Baby?"

"I'll see you there."

"Where?" Serena asked, confused.

"Dreamland." Danny whispered, then fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

Serena smiled and said in a low voice, "Yeah, I'll meet you there Baby." She closed the door and went into her own bedroom to do just that.

* * *

AN: I think thisis the longest chapter I've ever written.Sorry this took so long. Jesse decided that I needed a vacation and he gave me two hours notice to pack before he whisked me away to New York. We just got back this morning and believe it or not, this was written in a little over and hour before it was submitted. Thanks for the review; I couldn't write without them. There's 90 Review! I'm so happy! Keep it up.Thanks for reading! 


	9. Chapter 8

Baby Baby

By Crazy4Cocopuffs

Chapter Eight: Not Again! Part One

"I like being on vacation." Darien said while pushing the twins on the swing set. It was June and since the day was beautiful and Darien had a week off, Serena had suggested that they have a picnic lunch at the park.

"I love having you home, Darry." Serena said from a few feet away where she was setting up a blanket on the ground. Once the blanket was set up and the food set up for lunch, she walked over to her family.

Darien was laughing at something that Danny had done and didn't notice Serena had snuck up behind him until he felt her small hands begin to tickle his sides. He turned around to see Serena sprinting away from him, laughing as he began to follow.

They ran for a few minutes (keeping one eye on the twins) until Serena attempted to hide behind a tree. Darien saw her hair peeking out from behind the tree and snuck behind her, hiding in a bush to avoid being seen. When Serena looked from behind the tree to find Darien, he jumped out of his hiding place and, wrapping his arms around her waist, proceeded to spin her around.

"DARRY!" Serena laughed as the world spun around her. "Put me DOWN! Darry, I'm serious! I'm getting DIZZY!"

"Okay, okay." Darien put her down and put an arm around her shoulder. "I hope Rini and Danny were good. We DID leave them alone for a whole two minutes!"

"They're probably digging into the food. They're not as bad as you think, Dare. They can be good."

Darien shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever you say, dear."

It turn out that they were both right…to an extent. They WERE eating when their parents found them but they weren't exactly being good. They were taking turns shoving handfuls of food into the other child's mouth.

Darien stopped Rini before she could push a handful of pasta into Danny's mouth. "That's not how you're supposed to feed someone, Princess."

"It's fun, Daddy!" Rini said. "Watch."

He was expecting her to try to feed Danny again, so he was a bit shocked when Rini turned around and stuffed the pasta into his face.

"SERENITY ROSE!" Serena shouted as she removed Rini's hand from Darien's face. "You DO NOT shove food in your father's face! Or anyone else's for that matter!" Since Serena was holding Danny in her lap, she gently pulled Rini's arm, guiding her to the area directly in front of her. In a gentler voice, Serena said, "It's not nice to do that, Sweetie. Don't do it anymore, okay?"

Rini was looking at her feet. She knew she was in big trouble when her mom used her full name. The last time she was called 'Serenity Rose' was when she had tried to shave Danny's head with Darien's razor. "Okay Mommy."

It took a good half hour to clean Darien, Rini, and Danny off but eventually they sat down and ate their lunch as a family. Serena and Darien talked while keeping one eye on the kids, who were being surprisingly good about eating on their own.

"So," Serena said to Darien as she reached over to wipe a blob of jelly off of Danny's cheek. "What should we do tomorrow?"

"Well, I was thinking that we take the kids to the zoo for the day. I used to love the zoo as a child." He chuckled as Rini started bouncing up and down on the blanket.

"I 'wuv the zoo! Say yes Mommy, please?" Rini pouted cutely and gave her mother the 'puppy dog' eyes.

"Zoo! Zoo!" Danny echoed his sister.

Serena looked at her daughter and shook her head. 'I'm way too gullible when it comes to these kids!' She thought, but what she said was, "Okay, okay! Turn the pout off! We'll go to the zoo tomorrow!" While the twins cheered, she looked at Darien and muttered so only he could hear, "You're lucky I love you so much. You know, she gets those eyes from you."

He leaned over and whispered in Serena's ear, "And she gets the pout from you, so we're even."

She smiled up at him lovingly. "You-"

She never got to finish because at that exact moment, a very loud, annoying voice called to her from across the park. "SERENA!" Serena stood up and turned toward the park's entrance, which was a good hundred feet away. There, in the middle of the entrance, stood Mina, Lita, Ami, and Raye. Serena had to laugh. They made such a funny picture. All of them were nearly eight months pregnant and dressed in overalls and t-shirts.

She ran to greet her friends, leaving Darien to watch Rini and Danny. "Hey guys!" She said as she reached them. After giving each of them a hug, Serena asked, "What are you guys doing here? Where're the guys?"

"We wanted to see you but you weren't home. Andy said he say you and Dare and the kids go into the park so here we are." said Lita. The arcade, which was now owned by Andrew, was directly across the street from the park.

"The guys needed an escape," Ami said.

"Yeah. I think we're driving them slightly insane." Mina added.

Raye giggled and said in a very bad French accent, "Dahling, dey married us, didn't dey."

Everyone looked at Raye, who was now smirking wickedly, in silence for a second then laughed uncontrollably. They drew a lot of attention to themselves. Serena was nearly howling on Ami shoulder. Ami was holding on to Serena with one hand while the other was held over her heart as she tried to catch her breath while still laughing. Mina and Lita were laughing wildly as they leaned against each other's back, both holding their stomachs. Raye was calmly surveying the chaos around her, but less then a minute later, she was laughing madly with Serena and Ami at Mina and Lita. While the others had started to calm down, Lita and Mina were in the same shape as they had been in the beginning. As they were laughing, back to back, they had started to slide and eventually were sitting on the ground, still back to back and still laughing uncontrollably. This is what sent the other girls back to laughing.

When Serena didn't return after ten minutes, Darien took Rini and Danny by the hand and went to find her. Once Darien spotted the group by the entrance, he headed to them. When they were about twenty feet away, Rini and Danny broke away from Darien and ran to grab onto the nearest legs. Danny had latched onto Ami's left leg and Rini attached herself to Raye's right leg.

Darien came to stand next to Serena. "Sorry. They got away from me."

"It's okay," Ami said, still giggling slightly. "We don't mind at all. Hey Danny. Hi Rini."

"HELLO!" The twins said in unison. They released their 'aunts' and went over to their mother. Serena picked up Rini and Darien picked up Danny.

"Do you guys wanna come sit with us? We've got a blanket by the playground." Serena asked, shifting Rini from one side to the other.

"We don't want to intrude." Lita answered, but Darien shook his head.

"We'd love it. Please sit with us." Darien pretended to beg. The girls heard him whisper to Danny, "Big eyes, baby. Give 'em the baby face." And both father and son looked at them with their bottom lip sticking out. "I'll buy everyone ice cream." Darien added as a bribe. He knew Serena didn't get to spend as much time with her friends as she wanted to, so he attempted to provide an opportunity for her.

"Well…if there's ice cream…sure, why not?" Mina answered and the group headed to Darien and Serena's blanket.

Serena and the girls sat down on the blanket and Darien settled Danny and Rini on the playground before taking the group's order and leaving. Serena, keeping an eye on her 'gruesome twosome', asked her friends, "So where did the guys go?"

Lita answered, "They went to play pool."

"Dumb guys." Raye rolled her eyes.

"They just needed to break. After all, we are high maintenance." Ami said.

"Especially those of us who have the tendency to THROW THINGS at their husband!" Mina added, looking pointedly at Raye.

Raye blushed. "Well, he deserved it!"

"What did he do?" Serena asked.

"He…umm…well, I don't remember WHAT exactly, but I know he deserved it!" Raye huffed.

Serena suppressed a smile. "I'm sure he did, Raye."

"Yeah, well…So Serena, how have the kids been?" Raye changed the subject, knowing Serena could never resist talking about her children.

"They're so hyper sometimes, but I know they're good on the inside. At least, I hope they are, because they can be a handful. Especially Rini." Serena looked at the twins, who were playing on the see-saw.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I still remember when you called me a couple of weeks ago when Rini shaved a line down the middle of Danny's head." Ami said giggling. "It took us an hour to give him a decent haircut."

"Yeah, well-" Serena started, but she was interrupted by Rini and Danny shouting, "DADDY! DADDY!" as Darien walked toward the group followed by Andrew, both with their hands full of ice cream cones.

Darien stopped in front of his children and handed them their ice cream, strawberry for Rini and vanilla for Danny, before heading to the girls. "Here we go, ladies. Chocolate for Mina, Mocha for Raye, Vanilla for Ami, Chocolate Chip for Lita, and for my beautiful wife, Double-Chocolate-Peanut-Butter-Fudge-Chip with rainbow sprinkles." He said as the cones were handed out.

"But Darry, I told you that chocolate would be fine. How'd you remember my favorite?" Serena took a bite of her ice cream.

"Honey, I've known you nearly twelve years. I think I know what you like by now." He smile at her and kissed her nose.

"I love you, you know that?" She reached up, grabbing him by the back of his neck, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Raye coughed and Serena broke away from Darien and he sat down next to her.

"There are children in the area, you two." Andy said. "Try to keep the PDAs to a minimum. I've got to get back to work. Stop by sometime, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for your help Andy." Darien said.

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye Andy!" Everyone said at once.

Shaking his head, Andrew headed back to the arcade. As he disappeared from sight, Rini and Danny decided to play a new game, Run-In-Circles-Around-The-Grown-Ups. So, with dripping ice cream cones and messy faces, the twins did just that. "Come here." Serena called, trying to grab a child but missing every time. She sighed and stood up, saying, "Are you guys sure about the whole baby thing?" before going to chase down her children. The game ended with Rini's half eaten strawberry cone ended upside down on Darien's sneaker.

The picnic lunch had lasted until five in the afternoon. It would have lasted longer but Rini was complaining about being hungry and Danny was falling asleep in Serena's lap. After saying goodbye to her friends, Serena and Darien carried the twins to the car and went home. After carrying the kids into the house, Darien put the twins onto the couch and called for a pizza for dinner.

Serena went into the living room, where Darien was sitting between the two sleepy toddlers. "Dinner'll be here soon. We should give the kids a bath." She said, picking up Danny.

"Okay. Let's get them into the tub, and then I'll get their PJs." Darien said, lifting Rini and following Serena into the bathroom. Twenty minutes and a splashing battle later, Danny and Rini were squeaky clean and dressed in their footie-pajamas (Rini's was pink with stars and moons on it and Danny's was navy blue with stars and moons).

As Serena carried Rini out of the bathroom, she said, "I wonder when-" She was interrupted by the doorbell. She handed Rini to Darien, who went to settle her and Danny in the living room. "Finally." She grabbed some money from her purse by the door and went to pay for the pizza. After taking the pizza and paying the delivery boy, Serena carried it to the living room, where Darien had set up paper plates, napkins, and drinks on the coffee table. Rini and Danny were busy looking through the family's movies for something to watch while the family ate.

As Serena was putting a slice of pizza onto plates for Rini and Danny, Rini emerged with Disney's 'The Sword in the Stone' clutched in one little fist. "I wanna watch Stone, Mommy!"

"Okay," Serena said, taking the movie from Rini, handing her a plate of pizza, and put the movie into the VCR. Darien moved onto the couch with Danny next to him and Serena sat down next to Rini. They started to eat as the previews played, Darien and Serena taking longer to eat because they would stop to clean tomato sauce off of one of the twins' faces.

Almost too soon, the movie was over, the twins sound asleep in their beds, and Darien and Serena had just finished cleaning and went into their bedroom. They quickly changed into their sleepwear, Serena in a tank top and pj bottoms and Darien in black boxers that had roses on them (girls, use your imagination. Can you say yummy?).

Serena knew Darien was exhausted when, after he had changed for bed, he simply stood at the end of the bed for a second then fell backward, not even having enough energy to pull the covers back and get under them. She climbed up next to him and wrapped her arms around him. Darien's arms instinctually surrounded her and pulling her closer.

"Did you have fun today?" Serena asked, placing a small kiss on Darien's chin.

"Yeah, but where do those two get all that energy. The last time I was so worn out was when I worked last Halloween, remember?" He asked.

She nodded. "That was awful. You didn't leave the hospital for nearly 24 hours. And the twins would go to sleep until you came home."

"Which I did."

"Eventually. And you immediately passed out on the couch."

Darien laughed. "Hey! It was a long day! I was just a little tired."

"Whatever," Serena said, rolling her eyes. Then she grinned. "Did you ever make it up to me?" She asked, running her hand in circles on Darien's chest.

An eyebrow flew up and Darien looked into Serena's face. "You know I did."

"Really?" Serena asked in a ditzy voice. "I don't remember it."

Darien finally caught on and he began to kiss Serena, first on the forehead, then the nose, then a kiss on each cheek, before he reached her lips. He paused and said, "Does this jog your memory?" before kissing her passionately.

When he broke away, leaving both of them a little breathless, Serena answered, "Yes, that does seem a little familiar. But I think I need another example. You don't mind, do you?" She was still in her original position, hugged against Darien's side.

Darien winked at her. "Not at all, my dear. Not at all." In one quick motion, he pulled her under him for a deeper kiss.

Let's just say it was an interesting night.

The next morning, Serena was still in Darien's arms, although sometime during the night they had actually made it under the covers. While the happy couple slept peacefully, their two little monsters were planning the best way to wake them up.

"Let 'frow cold water on them!" Danny suggested.

"No. We can hit them wif' pillows!" Rini said.

"Or jump on the bed!" said Danny.

"Or draw on Daddy's face!" Rini giggled.

"Or play with Mommy's Stare-O" Serena had a stereo system set up in the bedroom.

"What if we scare them?" Rini proposed, rubbing her little hands together deviously.

Danny was all for it. "What do we do?" He asked.

"Otay, here's the plan. I'll tickle Mommy's feet and you get Daddy's. When they get wakey, stop, kay?" Rini said. When Danny nodded, she continued. " 'Den, when they get sleepy again, jump on the bed and yell really really loud!" Rini giggled.

"Yeah!" Danny chuckled and together they snuck into their parents' room and got to work. They pushed the blanket off of Serena and Darien's feet and gently tickled them, trying not to laugh.

Darien thought it was an itch and used one foot to scratch the other, while Serena smiled and mumbled sleepily, "Darry, stop it. That tickles." Before pulling the blanket closer around her and trying to go back to sleep.

"Now?" Danny asked quietly.

Rini nodded, "Now"  
They climbed up onto the bed and as they began to jump on top of (literally) their parents, Rini and Danny started screaming at the top of their voice, "MOMMY! DADDY! TIME TO WAKE UP! TIME TO GET UP!"

Serena and Darien woke at first scream and he quickly pulled the twins onto the bed so no one got hurt. "Why do you always insist on getting up at dawn and terrorizing us?" He asked them.

"It's funny!" Rini and Danny chorused.

"Funny, huh?" Serena asked. She caught Darien's eye and winked at him. He nodded and Serena continued. "Do you think THIS is funny?" She and Darien each grabbed a twin and began to tickle them.

Laughter sounded through the house until, a few minutes later, the family went into the kitchen for breakfast.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Darien asked his family. "How about…pancakes?"

The twins got excited and started bouncing in their seats. "Yeah! Daddy-cakes! Daddy-cakes!" Darien made perfect chocolate-chip pancakes, which the twins called 'Daddy-cakes. Since he usually only made for special occasions, it was a special treat.

Darien smiled and started cooking. Soon Rini and Danny were happily covered in syrup and eating their yummy pancakes. Darien finished and went to sit next to Serena to eat when he noticed that she wasn't eating, just pushing the food around on her plate.

"Rena, what's wrong?" Something had to be wrong. SERENA wasn't EATING.

She smiled up at him and said, "I'm fine. I just don't feel like eating."

"Are you sure you're not getting sick or something?"

"Nope. Not sick. But I am…" Serena mumbled the last word, so Darien couldn't understand what she said.

"You're what?" He asked.

"Pregnant."

BOOM Serena looked at Darien, who was now out cold on the floor, having fallen out of his chair.

"I knew he'd take it well." She said giggling, then stepped over her unconscious husband, gathered up the twins, and went to clean them up.

AN: I made a small change in this story. Sorry if you thought it was the next chapter. I'm working on it! I'll update soon (before Wednesday hopefully). Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	10. Chapter 9

Baby Baby

By Crazy4Cocofuffs

* * *

Chapter Nine: Not Again! Part Two

* * *

"What happened?" Darien asked, looking around. He was still lying on the floor, but a pillow had been tucked under his head and there were toy cars on his chest. Pushing the cars onto the floor, Darien pushed himself up.

Serena's voice traveled from their bedroom. "Rini, check if Daddy's up yet, okay?"

"Otay Mommy!" Rini shouted back as she and Danny ran out of the playroom. Darien laid down and pretended to be asleep. Rini stuck her face right in front of Darien's face and Danny was peering over her shoulder.

He couldn't resist. "BOO!" Darien shouted, coming 'back to life' and reaching out to tickle each child.

"AAAAHHH!" They screamed and tried to get away before giggling and trying to retaliate.

Serena ran when she heard Rini and Danny scream, thinking something had happened. "What's wr-" She started as she ran into the room, but stopped to take in the scene in front of her. The twins had now managed to get between Darien's hands and were attacking his armpits. Darien was laughing and trying to gently push the kids off without hurting them.

Shaking her head and smiling, Serena walked away. A few minutes later, Darien walked into the kitchen, a twin giggling under each arm.

"Did you plan to have them scare me awake?" He asked as he set them down.

"Sweetie, would I ever do that to you?" Serena asked innocently. Darien gave her a disbelieving look and she laughed. "Okay, okay. They were supposed to just wake you up. The whole scaring you thing was just a bonus."

"Yeah, sure." Darien went over to stand behind Serena and wrapped his arms around her middle. "So, a baby, huh?"

Serena smiled and leaned back against him. "Yep. A baby."

"How did this happen?" Darien asked, seriously wondering what would happen but not knowing how to phrase it.

Shaking her head and giggling, Serena said, "Well, you see, when a Mommy and a Daddy love each other very much- DARIEN!"

Darien, after laughing at Serena's answer, preceded to tickle her. As she giggled, Darien pulled her close and hugged her. "Wow." He said, "A new baby. That is…"

"What?"

"Awesome. Fantastic. Incredible. Wonderful. Amazing. Excellent. I don't know how many words there are to describe it, but that's what it is."

"I know. Now the question of the hour is, how do we tell the kids?"

Darien looked at her. "Well, I guess we can just tell them."

"Okay." Serena nodded. "Should we do it now?"

"Sure. Why not?" Darien took Serena by the hand and led her into the living room, where the twins were watching cartoons. "Hey guys. Mommy and I want to talk to you for a minute."

"Otay." Danny said. "Does this 'cause Mommy's stagnant?"

Darien and Serena couldn't help but laugh. "That's pregnant , sweetheart. It means that Mommy's going to have a new baby in a few months." Serena attempted to explain.

Rini looked at her father and climbed up into his lap, Danny doing the same with their mother. "But Daddy," she asked. "How can Mommy have a baby? Does it 'pear out of no one?"

"That's nowhere, Rini, and the baby'll grow in Mommy's belly for nine months until it's ready to come out." Darien said.

"Oh." Rini tried to understand. "So it's like Aunt Lita and Aunt Raye and Aunt Ami and Aunt Mina!"

"Is THAT what's in their belly?" Danny asked. "I thought they were like Santa, with a really big belly."

"Endymion Daniel! Don't make fun of your aunts. But yes, that's why." Serena had the sudden mental picture of the girls dressed up in Santa costumes with their large bellies and started giggling.

Darien gave her a weird look, but didn't push it. After all, this is Serena. Instead, he looked at the twins and asked them, "Do you have any questions?"

"I do! I do!" Rini bounced up and down in Darien's lap. "The new baby. Is it gonna be bigger or smaller than me?"

"It'll definitely be smaller. But guess what that'll make you?"

"What?" Danny and Rini chorused.

"A big brother and a big sister."

The twins looked at him in awe. "Really?" Rini asked.

"Really."

Rini and Danny looked at each other then at Serena. Finally looking back at Darien, they said in unison, "COOL!"

"How long til the baby's here, Daddy?" Danny asked as he climbed out of Serena's lap. Rini was already out of Darien's lap.

"About seven-" He looked at Serena for a confirmation. When she nodded, Darien continued. "Seven months."

"Otay." Danny said, grabbing Rini's hand and pulling her out of the room. Darien laughed when he heard Rini shout from down the hallway "Call us in seven months or when dinner's ready! Whatever's first!"

Serena was giggling as she sat down in Darien's lap. "You know, we have really good kids."

"I know." He said, pulling her close. "But I have another question for you."

"What?"

"Who's going to tell the girls?"

Serena had decided to keep the news a secret until it was time for their biweekly 'meeting'. It was held, as always, at Lita restaurant, and by the time she had gotten there, three of the four girls were sitting on the couch in the corner.

"Hey guys? Where's Leets?" She asked as she sat in an empty chair. Raye, Mina, and Ami were sitting on the couch, Ami in the middle and Mina and Raye leaning against her shoulders.

"Kitchen." Raye said. "I have no idea how she's even still moving at this point."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked just as Lita waddled out of the kitchen holding a tray of fresh chocolate chip cookies. She set the tray down on the nearest table and sat next to Serena.

"She's the farthest along and she's still bouncing around. I'm lucky I can still make it to the grocery store now a days." Raye said. Ami and Mina nodded in agreement.

"Full nine months at the end of this week." Lita added. "But you guys aren't far behind. You're what, eight and a half months."

"Yep." Mina said.

"Just about." Raye added.

"Exactly." Ami agreed.

"Hey," Serena tried to lighten the mood. "Just be grateful you're not having twins! Trust me, that is a lot of work. Plus I got so big I could barely fit through the doorways of the house!"

The group laughed and settled in to talk. After an hour of gabbing and eating cookies, Serena saw that the girls were getting tired so she decided to tell them her big news.

"Um, guys? I kinda have some news. Big news. Major news." She was rambling and she knew it but she couldn't stop herself.

"Well," Raye asked, impatient. "what's the major big news?"

Serena mumbled something under her nose, looking down at her hands.

"What was that, Sere?" Ami asked, leaning forward on the couch.

Serena looked up and met Ami's eyes. Then, after looking at each of her best friends, she said softly, "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!" All four girls shouted, looking shocked. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?"

Serena smiled. "Well, you see, when a man and a woman fall in love-"

"We KNOW that part, dummy!" Raye yelled, pointing pointedly at her stomach. "What we mean is, was it planned?"

"No."

"Do you know how far along you are?" Ami asked.

"I'm guessing maybe two months."

"Are you happy?" Mina asked, grinning.

Serena grinned back at her, nodding, and said, "I really am. It's just so…wow, you know? Like I'm not walking, I'm floating."

"We know what you mean." Lita said as she pushed herself out of her seat. As soon as she stood, she clutched her stomach, shouting "Owww!"

"What's wrong?" Everyone asked as Serena dashed to Lita's side.

"I think someone wants out…now." Lita smiled at her friends. "I think it's time."

Serena grabbed her car keys. "Okay ladies, let's go have us a baby!"

Everything was hectic for a while. Once Serena had gotten Lita into the SUV, she went back to help the other girls. While waiting for Serena and the girls, Lita called her husband and told him to meet them at the hospital. When she finally spotted the girls, Lita was surprised to see Serena supporting Mina while Ami and Raye carried everyone's purses and coats.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Mina?" Lita asked Serena after everyone was in the car and Serena slid into the driver's seat.

"She started to have a few contractions. Apparently, she's been having them all morning but she thought her back was bothering her." Serena said as she pulled into traffic. Luckily for them, the hospital was only five minutes away from the restaurant.

Pulling into the emergency entrance, Serena rushed inside and reappeared a few seconds later with two orderlies with wheelchairs. "Okay, guys, let's get you inside." Serena said as she helped Lita out of the car. As an orderly got her into a wheelchair and wheeled her inside, Serena helped Mina out. The second orderly did the same.

"Ami, Raye, why don't you two get those two checked in while I park the car. Less walking for you, okay?" Serena asked once they got out of the car.

"Good idea." Ami said. She and Raye walked into the hospital while Serena parked the car. By the time Serena made it to the waiting room, Ami was sitting, waiting for her.

"Where's Raye?" She asked Ami as she sat down next to her.

"I wouldn't get comfortable if I were you. Raye's water broke not five seconds after we walked in the door. She's in room 217, Lita's in 219, and Mina's in 221. I got the hospital to put them next door to each other. Doctor Perks."

"Okay." Serena stood up and offered Ami a hand. "Let's go check on them."

"Thanks. I don't think I've been able to get up on my own for the last month or so." Ami led Serena to the elevator and hit the button for the second floor.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked, watching Ami massage her lower back. That was what Mina had been doing earlier.

"Yeah. I think I slept in a bad position or something. My back has been bothering me since yesterday morning." Ami said as the doors opened to the second floor. Stepping out, she pointed out a hallway to Serena. "They're down that way, at the very end. I'm going to call up the guys. They won't want to miss this."

Serena nodded. "Could you call Zack too? I think we might need him here."

She nodded. "Sure. Do you want me to call Darien too?"

Serena nodded in return. "Yeah, thanks. Tell him that he can either stay with the kids or leave them with Andy or something."

"Okay." Ami said, walking down the hallway opposite the one Serena started down. Serena gave her one last look before walking down the hallway and entering room 217.

"Well, Raye, you just had to be one of the crowd and go into labor, didn't you?" Serena teased as she entered the white room.

"Ha ha, meatball head. Very funny, really." Raye rolled her eyes as she adjusted her blanket. "Trust me, this wasn't planned for another two weeks. How are Mina and Lita doing?"

"They're okay, I think. I haven't gotten to check on them yet, but they're right next door. Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm good. Did someone call Jason?"

"Yes, Ami went to do that. I'm worrying about her."

"Why? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, but I think she may be in labor and is trying to act normal. She's the doctor, shouldn't she know that when she's going to be having a baby."

"Why would you think she's in labor? Wouldn't she know first?"

"I saw her rubbing her back on the elevator ride. That's what Mina was doing all day. I asked her and she said she's had a backache since yesterday morning. But I'm probably worrying over nothing, right?"

"Right." Raye watched Serena stand up. "Why don't you go check on the other girls. I think I'm going to be here a while. Make sure they're okay."

"I will. I'll even bring back whatever info I find out. . I'll check on you soon." Serena smiled at Raye and started for the door. Closing Raye's door behind her, Serena went into the next room.

Lita smiled as she watched the blonde enter. "Hey Rena. So, how's your day been?"

Serena couldn't help but laugh. "It's been crazy. Do you realize that you have Raye on one side of you, Mina on the other, Ami's walking around the hospital somewhere, and you're all having babies on the same day. This day is going to go down in history, I guarantee it."

"Got that right," Lita said, laughing. Today's only gonna get crazier and- wait, did you say AMI was having her baby?"

"I think so, but not for a while. She's been having tiny contractions for a while."

"Oh. Okay. Is Nate here yet? I called him twenty minutes ago."

"I don't know." Serena stated. "I'll check when I go downstairs, but I want to see Mina first. Do you need anything?"

"Just my husband. And a cookie." Lita said with a smile.

Serena giggled. "I'll see what I can do. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Yeah. Now go check on Mina. She's probably feeling left out. Ten bucks says her first words to you are 'It's about time!'."

"Deal." Serena smiled as she left, closing the door quietly before heading for door 221.

"Hey Mina." She said as she walked through the door.

"It's about time! Finally, a face I recognize! I've been going insane these last" Mina checked her watch. "ten minutes without someone I know to talk to."

"Glad to see you're still the same 'ole Mina." Serena joked. "So, how's it going? Not too painful yet?"

"Nope. This cute male nurse came in and gave me this shot to numb everything and it works great. The doctor said it won't be too long now." Mina smiled goofily.

"That's…nice. So the doctor said it would be soon? How soon?"

"He said maybe two hours."

"Wow. That's really fast for a baby to be born. You're lucky."

"Really? Cool. Anyways, how are the other girls doing? Ami ready to pop yet?"

"You knew she was having contractions?"

"She said her back hurt, like mine did. If I'm having my baby, hers can't be far behind."

"Yeah, well she'll be joining you guys here soon. She went to call the guys. Three out of four of them have no idea that today is the day they become daddies."

Mina laughed. "I can just imagine the look on Kevin's face when he gets the call. He's probably gonna show up here in his Pjs on, barefoot, and, if I'm lucky, carrying the hospital bag."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Serena commented and the girls started laughing.

When they managed to catch their breaths, Serena asked Mina, "Do you need anything before I go downstairs? I need to wait for the guy. You know that if they have to find their own way, we won't see them for a week, they'll get so lost."

"I know. Um, how about a soda? All the nurse will give me is water and I need some sugar."

"Sure. I'll be back." Serena said as she stood.

"Like the terminator?" Mina joked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. Hasta La Vista, Baby." Serena waved at her friend then walked to the elevator. She heard Mina giggling at her lame joke as the doors closed. When the doors opened on the first floor, she was surprised to see eight very familiar people, six men (Darien, Zack, Nathan, Jason, Kevin, and Andy) and two toddlers. "Hi guys." She said, stepping out.

"Hi Mommy!" Danny said, grabbing one of her hands and jumping up and down. Rini grabbed onto her other hand and did the same, asking, "Do we get to ride the elelator, Mommy?"

"You sure do." She told them. Serena turned to Darien. "Hi Hon. I thought the munchkins were going to stay with Andy." She said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Well, Andy wanted to see the girls first. He's going to take them later. So, going up?"

Serena nodded. "Going up. Second floor. Okay, people, let's go."

Everyone piled into the small elevator. Danny and Rini insisted on pushing the floor button together and had to fight their way to the front of the elevator. They arrived on the second floor just as Ami was being ushered into a hospital room, green hospital gown in hand.

"I really don't need to be in bed." She was trying to reason with the other doctor. "It's only pre-stage labor, nothing serious."

"Ami, your contraction are regular, five minutes apart, and pretty strong." The doctor said, leading Ami into the room. "I've been doing this for twenty years. I'm guessing you'll have this baby by the end of the night."

"WHAT!" Zack exclaimed, dashing out of the elevator and straight to his wife. "Ami, you said you were fine on the phone! Now you're having the baby in a matter of HOURS! I-I-I can't believe it!" He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Calm down, sweetie. You'll scare the kids." Ami giggled as she spotted the group behind her, Rini and Danny watching them with wide eyes. When Zack released her, Ami turned to her friends. "Hi guys. Guess you heard the news?"

"Yep." Darien said as everyone else nodded, still shocked.

Serena giggled. "I said tonight was going to be historic. Imagine it, all four babies born on the exact same day in the exact same hospital all within thirty feet of each other. Those kids are going to be hearing about this until they're forty!"

The group laughed and split up, Zack helping Ami into her room, Nathan, Jason, and Kevin going to their wives, and Andy, Darien, and Serena settling into some of the chairs that lined the hallway with the twins.

"What a night." Andy said. "But aren't they a little early?"

"Actually, Lita's right on time, but the other girls are maybe two weeks early." Serena answered. Andy started to open his mouth, but she cut him off. "Don't worry, the babies will be fine. The twins were two weeks early and look at them."

The trio turned to look at the twins, who were gripping each others' hands and spinning in circles, singing their ABCs. When they reached Z, they would start all over again but would spin in the opposite direction.

"I don't know how they're not dizzy. That's the fourth time they've done that." Darien commented, but of course, he spoke too soon, because a second later, a very dizzy Danny was climbing into his lap.

"Spinny, Daddy." He said, resting his head on Darien's chest.

"Yeah, spinny, Mommy." Rini said as she did the same to Serena.

Andy chuckled. "Spoken too soon, Dare."

Darien nodded. Serena looked down at Rini and said, "It's okay, baby. Just close your eyes and lean back. The spinning will stop soon."

Rini nodded and did what she was told. Danny, hearing what Serena said, did the same. Soon they were both fast asleep.

"Guess they're pooped." Andy said. "I'm going to say hi to the girls then we'll head home."

"All right, Andy. Thanks for coming." Serena smiled up at him as he stood.

"Hey, anything for my girls." He grinned and walked into the closest room, which belonged to Lita.

The action started two hours later. The twins had just left with Andy and Serena and Darien were checking in on Mina when they heard a scream from down the hall.

"Lita." Serena recognized. Grabbing Darien's hand, she ran down the hall and into Lita's room.

The nurse in the room recognized Darien as a doctor at the hospital, so she went to him while Serena went over to Lita's side. "Doctor, she's fully dilated and ready to deliver. She's having this baby now."

Darien nodded and joined his wife next to Lita. "Well, Leets, it's time to meet this baby of yours." He said as he put on gloves and doctor gear (one of those paper doctor gown thingys) and stood at the bottom of the bed. "When you feel a contraction, push."

Lita nodded. With one hand held tightly by Nathan and the other by Serena, Lita pushed as hard as she could. A few pushes later, Darien held up a baby girl.

"Congratulation, Lita. It's a beautiful baby girl." Darien said as he handed the baby to the nurse to clean up.

"What are you going to name her?" Serena asked.

"We had decided last week. Julie Marie." Lita said as Nathan kissed her forehead.

As baby Julie was placed in Lita's arms, Zack dashed into the room and ran to Serena. "Ami's having the baby now and she wants you there. She's ready to push!"

"Boy, you guys are just flying through these births, aren't you?" Serena said as she, Darien and Zack ran to Ami's room. "Hey Ames. How are you feeling?"

Ami giggled. "I feel great. I'm not exactly sure what they gave me for the pain, but it's great."

As Darien got ready, Serena sat on the edge of Ami's bed. "So, did you think of any names? Because you're going to need one in a few minutes."

Zack nodded as Ami answered. "If it's a boy, Charles Simon. If it's a girl, then Rebecca Lynn."

"Okay Ami, time to push. Can you feel anything when a contraction hits?" Darien asked, snapping his (new) gloves in place.

"Pressure." Ami said.

"Okay, when you feel it, push."

After ten minutes of pushing, Charles Simon made his entrance with his cord wrapped around his neck, but perfectly healthy.

After oohing and awwing over the adorable little boy, Serena and Darien left to check on the remaining two moms-to-be. They decided to check Mina first, because she had started labor earlier that Raye had.

But as Serena and Darien left Ami's room, a shout came from the next room. "I WANT SERE! GET HER FOR ME NOW!"

"That's Raye." Serena said, hading toward the door. "I'd better go before she rips Jason's head off."

Serena and Darien (who had removed the gross gloves but was still in the doc gown, in case you were wondering) ran into Raye's room. "Chill, Raye, I'm here." Serena said as she went over to her.

"Serena!" Raye exclaimed, pulling her best friend into a hug. "I don't think you'd be here! The nurse went to find a doctor because it's time and you promised to be here and you weren't!"

"Relax." Serena told her, easing out of the hug. "Darien can do it. Just breathe." She looked at Jason, who was looking a little battered. "Just hold her hand and be there. That's all you can do." She told him.

Raye looked at her husband. "I hope you know you're never touching me ever again." He gulped.

Darien put on a new pair of gloves and told Raye to push when she felt the urge. After a few pushes and a lot of pain, Raye and Jason's baby girl was born. As she was placed in Raye's arms, she said, "Kaitlyn Serena. That's her name. My little Katie."

Serena gently hugged her friend. "Thanks, Raye. You did great, you know that. She's beautiful. And so tiny. "

"She's perfect." Nathan added, kissing Raye (on the lips) and then the baby (on the forehead).

Serena would have stayed to admire baby Katie longer but once again a scream came from the next room. "WHERE'S SERENA? SHE SAID SHE WOULD BE HERE! I NEED HER!"

"That would be Mina." Serena said, getting out of her chair. Darien had already gone to check on her (when he showed up without Serena, Mina has yelled). "I'd better go. I'll be back later."

Raye nodded. "Okay. Bye Sere. And thanks."

"Your welcome, Raye." Serena walked out of the room and into the next. "Mina, I'm here. Is it time already?"

"Yep." Mina said, excited. Kevin was sitting in a chair in a corner of the room. During a bad contraction, Mina had thrown an empty cup at him (the whole get-away-from-me, you-put-me-in-this-position thing) and ever since, he tried to remain out of range. Now that backup had arrived, Kevin moved next to the bed.

"Let me guess," Serena joked. "They gave you something for the pain?"

"Yep, and it just started to kick in." She turned to Kevin. "Hi Honey."

Taking that as a sign that everything was okay, "Hi Sweetie. Ready to meet the baby."

"Yeah, but that reminds me." She turned to Serena. "Has anyone else had their baby yet. I heard Raye yell a little while ago."

"Everyone's had their babies. Lita and Raye had girls and Ami had a baby boy. You're all that's left. I always knew you were a slacker."

Mina laughed. "No, I just saved the best for last."

Five minutes later, a baby boy, who Mina claimed Michael Ian, entered the world. As Mina cuddled her new baby, Serena turned to Darien, who was now stripped of all doctor related clothing. "Let's go check on our own babies."

Darien nodded and followed her out. Serena took out her cell phone and called home.

"Hello?" Andy answered.

"Hi. It's Serena. How are the kids?"

"They're fine. They just finished dinner, grilled cheese sandwiches, and are now watching cartoons in the living room. How are the girls?"

"Tired, but happy to be mommies. Let's see, Lita had a girl, Julie Marie. Then Ami had a baby boy, Charles Simon. Then Raye had a little girl, Kaitlyn Serena. Then Mina had a boy, Michael Ian. All within the last hour."

"Wow."

"You can say that again."

"Okay. Wow."

Serena laughed. "Can you bring the twins down. They can meet the babies, then we should go home. I think I need a nap after today."

"Sure. We'll be there in ten. Bye."

"Bye." She pressed the end button and put the phone into her back pocket. Turning back to Darien, she said, "Andy's bringing the kids. Want to sit down for a sec?"

"Oh yeah." He replied as he fell into the chair behind him. Serena sat next to him and reached out a hand to massage his shoulders.

"Long day." She said. "Long, long day."

"Yep." He agreed as he pulled her closer. Darien rested one hand on her stomach. "And I'll be ten times more crazy when this little one comes."

"Oh really?" Serena joked. "And why is that?"

"Let's see. Maybe because it'll be our baby. Or because I'll be out of my mind with worry about you two. We've been lucky so far with easy births. Possibly because I'm excited about the new baby. Or maybe because we're going to have to take care of THREE children instead of just the two sweet terrors we have now."

"Is that so scary?"

"You have no idea."

Exactly ten minutes later, Andy appeared with a twin in each arm. Serena and Darien led them to the nursery windows and pointed out the four new additions to the group. Andy decided to visit with the girls for a while and disappeared down the hallway.

Catching Rini's yawn, Serena checked her watch. "It's almost eight. Let's get you two in bed."

Darien looked at the twins and nodded. "Do you want to run and say goodbye? I can get the kids to the car."

"Sure." With a quick kiss, Serena headed to her friends and Darien led the sleepy twins out of the hospital.

Serena turned into the first familiar room. Lita smiled happily at her. "Hey Sere. Where did Dare disappear to?"

"The kids are getting tired so we're gonna take them home. I just wanted to say goodbye. When are they letting you out?"

"Apparently me, Mina, and Ami can go home tomorrow morning, but they want to keep Raye a little longer."

"Why?" Serena asked, worried. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask Raye." Lita yawned and looked over at Nathan, who was asleep in a chair in the corner. "I think we wore him out."

"We tend to do that." Serena said, giving her friend a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest. Trust me, you won't get any sleep for the next four months or so."

Lita laughed quietly and laid down, pulling her blanket to her chest. "Thanks, Rena. Bye."

Flashing Lita one last smile, Serena headed straight into Raye's room. Raye was fast asleep and Jason was in a chair next to the bed, holding her hand. Serena was a little shocked by her appearance. Raye had an IV in her arm that led to a bag of liquid that was hanging from a hook on the bed. She was pale and Serena was suddenly scared for her.

"What's wrong with her?" Serena asked Jason.

"She lost a lot of blood. The doctor said she'll be fine once she gets some rest and builds her blood count up again." He smiled sadly up at her. "She had me scared too, but she's really okay, just a little tired."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No more than I can. She needs sleep, that's all. She might even be released tomorrow with the other girls."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed." Serena went to the other side of the bed and bent to whisper in Raye's ear. "Listen to me, Pyro. You'd better get better or I'll make you listen to Brittney Spears songs until you do."

"Anything but Brittney." Raye mumbled, opening her eyes. "I'm fine, Meatball Head. I'm just a little tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right, see you tomorrow." Serena gave Raye a quick hug and moved on to the next room.

Mina was bouncing on her bed when Serena walked in. "Hey Serena! Guess what Kevin got me?"

"What? Because whatever it is, I'm gonna shoot him for giving it to you."

"Ha. No, listen. He went to Dunkin Donuts and got me a giant frozen coffee and he got me munchkins! I didn't want the nasty hospital food, so he got me the good stuff!"

"How sweet." Serena said. "And where exactly IS Mr. McFoodSneaker? I'd like a word with him."

Mina giggled. "He went to see Mikey. That's what we're calling him. Michael is for when he's older. Anyway, I get out tomorrow and the first thing I'm gonna do is make myself some real food. Honestly, this place feeds you that stuff so you'll get sicker and stay longer."

Laughing, Serena said. "I'm sure they do. But me and Dare are taking the twins home. I just wanted to say goodbye. I will see you tomorrow though."

"Okay, bye." She bounced over to Serena, gave her a bouncing hug, then bounced to the head of the bed and began to play with the remote for the bed. When Serena looked back as she left, Mina was laughing as the foot of the bed went up and down while she sat on it.

Shaking her head, she thought, 'Where on earth do I find these people?'

Entering Ami's room, Serena found Ami reading a thick book in bed while Zack watched the TV that was bolted to the ceiling. "Hey Ames."

"Hello Serena. What's up?"

"Just checking on you before we go."

"Before who goes where?"

"Before Darien and I take the twins home. They're exhausted. All three of them."

Ami nodded. "Darien did do a lot today. I still can't believe that all four of us had our babies tonight."

"I know. It's weird how thing happen."

"Yeah. So I'll see you tomorrow? Since I'm officially on Maternity Leave."

"Absolutely. Bye Ames. Rest up while you can."

"I will. I remember the horror stories you told when the twins were infants."

Serena laughed. "I'd better go. Bye."

"Bye!" Ami and Zack said together, even though Zack's eyes never left the TV screen.

When Serena reached the exit, her car was right in front, with Darien in the driver's seat and the twins strapped into their car seats in the back seat. Serena jumped in and as Darien pulled out into traffic, she said to him, "Let's go home before anyone else has a baby."

Laughing, Darien agreed and they headed home, with the sound of the tired twins singing in the background.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long. School starting+ Major writer's block long wait. One more chapter to go, I think. Maybe two. We'll see. But just to warn you, it may take a while. As much as I love writing, school comes first. I'm also sorry about the weak ending. I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer, but I couldn't think of what to write. Please forgive me. 


	11. Chapter 10

Baby Baby 

By Crazy4Cocopuffs

* * *

Chapter 10: Welcome Home, Baby …..!

Three Months Later

"HAPPY THIRD BIRTHDAY RINI AND DANNY!" Serena said as she walked into the crowded living room, carrying a large cake. Made by Lita, who was currently sitting on the couch with Nathan holding baby Julie, the cake was chocolate with white icing. On the top of the cake was six silver candles (three for each twin) and the words 'Happy 3rd Birthday Danny and Rini' written in blue icing with blue stars around it.

Danny and Rini were seated behind the coffee table, surrounded by gifts and people. Everyone was at the twins' birthday party. Amy and Zack got the day off of work at the hospital and were sitting in the love seat with baby Charlie. Mina, Kevin, and little Michael were sitting on the floor in front of the couch, next to Raye and Jason, who was holding baby Kaitlyn, who had been nicknamed Katie.

Serena, who was now around five months pregnant and starting to show, set the cake onto the coffee table then turned around and shouted down the hallway, "DARIEN! Hurry up!"

"Hold on, Sere! I'll be there in a sec!" Darien's voice came from behind their closed bedroom door.

Serena sighed and sat down next to Rini on the floor, giving the birthday girl and boy a quick kiss on the forehead. A second later, Darien made his was into the living room and sat down next to Danny.

"About time, Cape Boy," Raye commented.

"Why does she call you cape boy, Daddy?" Rini asked.

Darien blushed and muttered, "Never you mind." Taking a lighter out of his pocket, he lit the candles on the cake and ruffled Danny's hair as the group started to sing.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Danny and Rini! Happy birthday to you!"

Rini giggled as they finished and Danny closed his eyes for a second. Then, as one, Rini and Danny looked at each other, then turned to the cake and blew the candles out.

"Why did you close your eyes, Danny?" Serena asked as Darien began to cut the cake and hand sliced to everyone.

"Making a wish, Mommy. Daddy said if you make a wish on your birthday, it'll come true. I want it to come true." Danny looked seriously at his mother and, taking her hand, led her out of the room and into the twins' bedroom. Serena followed silently, ignoring the questioning glances from her husband and friends. Closing the behind them, Danny sat on his bed and said, "Mommy, I'll tell you my wish if you want."

"Of course I want to hear your wish, baby. If you're sure you want to tell me?" Serena sat down on Rini's bed, directly across from Danny's.

"Okay, well…I wished that the baby would be here soon. When we went to the park yesterday, there was this kid, John, and he told me that when your mommy has a new baby, you get to be a big brother and that's a really important job. Is it for real?"

Serena smiled. "Yep, when I have the baby, you're going to be it's big brother and Rini'll be a big sister. It's a very important job. You have to keep the baby safe and love it and teach it how to do things."

"I have to do all that?" He questioned., surprised. "That's a lot. But I can do it."

"I know you can."

As they stood to leave, Danny stopped Serena. "Oh, and Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"When is the baby going to be here? And is it a boy or a girl? And what is it's name?"

Laughing lightly, she answered, "About four months, I'll tell you later, and your Daddy and I were going to talk to you guys about a name later. Is that everything?"

"Yeah. Now is it time for presents?"

"Yep."

"Yeah!" Danny ran out of the room, followed by Serena. After settling Danny and Rini in the center of the presents, About five minutes later, she and Darien were clearing away dozens of scraps of wrapping paper and ribbons while the twins played with their toys and the girls and their families got their stuff together to leave.

"Okay, before you guys go, Sere has something she wants to tell us." Darien announced as he finished closing the trash bag of wrapping paper.

Serena stood up in front of everyone. She had decided after her talk with Danny to tell everyone what she had found out the day before. "Well, as most of you know, I went to a doctor yesterday. I just went for a quick check up, but I found out about the sex of the baby."

"And…?" Raye prompted, anxious to find out.

"And it's a girl!"

BOOM!

Down went Darien again. (That man needs to get checked. He shouldn't faint this much. It's mnot healthy, but it sure is funny!) Serena just stood there laughing as the twins tried to wake Darien up. Even the girls were giggling as they watched Rini gently hit Darien on the face while Danny poked him in the stomach.

Mina and Serena looked at each other and chorused "Pass the cake!" The other girls laughed harder and Lita handed over the requested slices of cake.

Ami just shook her head. "No matter what happens," she said. "Those two will never ever change."

Four Months Later

"Hurry up Darien! We REALLY don't have time for this right now!" Serena shouted at her husband as he searched the living room for something. And she had a point. It was four in the morning and just an hour before, Serena had woken the whole house up when she felt contractions start. As soon as her water broke, Darien had gone into a panic and was rushing through the house, locking doors and turning off lights while Serena got the twins ready to go.

"I found it!" Darien rushed into the entry way, shoving something into his pocket. "Let's go!"

"About time! So did you call the girls?" She asked as they headed out the door, locking it behind them. The twins were asleep in their car seats in the car.

"Yes, ten minutes ago."

"Call the hospital?"

"Yep, Ami knows we're coming. She's not on call tonight, but Zack is."

Strapping herself in, she watched Darien do the same and then start the car and back out of the driveway. "And are you ready to become a daddy again?"

He looked over at Serena, who was dressed in a loose sundress and sporting messily tied hair, and grinned. "I can't wait. And what about you? Are you ready for this?"

Serena grinned back. "I've been ready for this baby for nine months. I just can't believe that today is the day she makes her appearance. I'm so excited! But…"

"But what?" Darien asked as he pulled onto the highway.

"We haven't picked a name yet. We've discussed it for the last few months but nothing seems to fit. What if we can't come up with a good name for her?"

"Don't worry. We'll come up with something. We didn't have names ready for the twins and they turned out just fine. Let's wait until we meet her to name her. Something'll fit."

"Well, how did your mother come up with YOUR name?"

Darien blushed. "I was named after someone my mother knew. He helped her out and bam! I was given the name Darien."

Serena looked at him questioningly. "What did he do?"

"He…well, promise not to laugh?"

With a relatively straight face, Serena nodded. "Promise."

"Okay, see, my mom's friend Darien ran a deli close to our house. During the whole time she was pregnant, my mom craved bologna and pickles. So, she'd walk the two blocks to Darien's deli and buy bologna and he would give her a dozen pickles for free. Every day. In my family, that makes you eligible for sainthood. So that's where the Darien came from."

"With this baby I craved sundeas. And Andrew always hooked me up. Maybe we should name the baby after him?" Serena suggested as they turned off the exit to the hospital.

"Don't you think that naming our daughter 'Andrew' might cause some problems? Or emotional damage?"

Serena giggled. "No, silly! Not 'Andrew'! More like 'Andrea' or something."

"Oh. Well I guess that would be okay. But let's wait until she's born to name her. She might not be very much of a 'Andrea'." Darien suggested as he pulled the car into the hospital parking lot.

"Okay." She agreed. Unhooking the seatbelt, Serena stretched her legs and stepped out of the car, using the roof-handle (also known as the 'oh-shit handle' ) for leverage.

As she and Darien were unbuckling the twins, Darien's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Darien answered, lifting Danny out of his car seat and balancing the sleepy toddler on his hip.

"Dare? It's Ami. Are you two at the hospital yet? I've got Sere's room ready."

"We're just heading inside right now, Ami. What floor are you on?" Nodding toward the door, he began to lead Serena, who was carrying Rini, toward the entrance of the hospital.

"Three. Head on up. Did you bring the twins?"

"Yeah. They're pretty much asleep on their feet. I doubt we'll have to worry about them for a while. Are the girls here yet?"

"Almost all of us are. We're just waiting on you guys and Raye. Our guys are staying home with the babies so we can be with Sere."

Before Darien could respond, a loud voice from behind shouted, "SERE! DARE! WAIT!" Raye came running up stand beside Serena. "Serena, you shouldn't be carrying Rini when you're on your way to have a baby! Here, hand her to me."

As Raye took Rini from Serena, Darien remembered his call and spoke to Ami. "We've found Raye. We'll all be up soon. What's the room number?"

"340. It's maybe three doors away from the south elevator."

"Okay, thanks. See you soon."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Darien walked through the hospital doors and straight to the south elevator, ignoring the receptionist who asked if she could help them. As soon as Raye and Serena stepped into the elevator, he hit the button to close the doors then the button marked '3' for the third floor.

"Ami has a room ready on the third floor." Darien replied to the questioning looks from both Serena and Raye. "And even though she's not screaming yet, I know we don't have much time to get Serena ready. This baby is coming fast."

Raye gasped. "Is that true, Serena?"

Serena avoided her gaze. "Well, the contractions are a few minutes apart but I still think we have some time. By the way, how did you know, Darien?"

"Whenever a contraction hit, you would wince. So I knew they were getting faster and stronger." He looked her in the eye as the elevator doors opened. "You should have told me."

"I know. Let's just get me to bed. These things are really starting to hurt and I remember how great the drugs were last time. I didn't feel a thing." Serena stepped out and started to walk down the hallway.

"It's room 340!" Darien shouted as he and Raye followed behind her with the twins.

Serena turned into the designated room and came face to face with Ami and Zack. They had been setting up the equipment that would be needed.

All too soon, Darien and Raye were waiting in the hallway with the twins while Ami examined Serena. When Ami came out a few minutes later, she was smiling. "Looks like this baby is coming soon. Very soon."

"How soon?" Darien asked.

"Well, we need to get you into scrubs if you want to be in the delivery room. Like in the next half hour."

"Half hour!" He jumped up and ran toward the prep area (he's a doctor, remember?) and started to get ready.

All too soon (for him anyway), Darien was in the delivery room, holding Serena's hand as she took turns pushing and complaining about how long the birth was taking.

"You would think that it wouldn't take so long the second time around. I mean, hello? I have done this before and it seemed to go way quicker."

Finally the time came for the final push. Darien's hand was still wrapped around Serena's and he sincerely hoped that it wasn't broken from the vice grip she had on him.

Ami moved into position to deliver the baby. "Okay Sere, here we go. Push!"

Five minutes Later (I'm bored with the whole birth scene thing, so I'm skipping ahead.)

"She's so beautiful." Serena said, looking down at the little baby girl in her arms.

"Just like her mother," Darien added, planting a kiss on the top of Serena's head before doing the same to his new daughter. The baby shifted in her mother's arms and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Honey, can you go get the kids. They have someone to meet."

"Sure. I'll be right back." Darien walked out the door after a quick reassuring glance backward to find his children.

"Now it's just you and me, little one." Serena said, gently running a finger along the baby's arm. "Before Daddy gets back with your brother and sister, there are a few things I need you to know. Number one is that no matter what happens, Daddy and I will always love you and take care of you. Number two is that, I know that having an older brother and sister might get tough sometimes, it was with me and your uncle Sammy, but you have to be there for each other, no matter what. That's what family does. And last but not least, number three is that you have to at least try to be a good girl. Mommy and Daddy try very hard to take care of you three but please, I beg of you, try to not complicate things."

Serena watched as the baby girl smiled and peeked an eye open. Grinning, Serena added, "Did you get all that?"

"Get all what?" Darien asked, startling Serena as he entered with the twins behind him.

As soon as the twins noticed the tiny baby in their Mom's arms, they raced beside her, one on each side.

"Is that the baby, Mommy? Is it ours?" Rini asked.

"Am I a big brother now?" Danny asked at the exact same time.

Serena laughed. "One at a time. Yes, Danny, you're a big brother and Rini's a big sister. Yes, Rini, this is our new baby girl."

Darien decided to add his question to the mix. "Okay, you two. Did you think of anything to name your new sister?"

"Yeah! And mine's better!" They both shouted (almost) at the same time.

"What did you pick out?"

"I picked out Lily, 'cause of my favorite movie." Rini answered first.

"I picked Grace, because she should be graceful, like Mommy." Danny followed, a second behind Rini.

"Well, I like them both." Serena said. Seeing Darien nod his approval, she continued. "We'll name her Lily Grace. Do you both like that."

"Yep!" Chorused the twins.

After a few minutes of family bonding (both Danny and Rini had to have a turn holding the newly named baby Lily), the hospital room door opened and Serena's friends crowded into the room to ooh and aww.

"She's so cute!"

"Oh, look how tiny she is!"

"She's so adorable!"

"She hope she didn't get her mother's lungs or Sere and Dare'll never sleep!" (three guesses on who this was. )

"Look at all that hair!"

"She's got the bluest eyes I've ever seen!"

"She's strong. Look at that grip!"

"Aww. She's going to sleep."

Tired of being the center of attention after SUCH a long day, baby Lily settled against her mother's chest and slipped into sleep. The girls too this as their cue to leave and, after one last congratulations and a goodbye hug, they did just that.

Shortly after that, Darien left, taking the bored twins back home, and Serena was left alone. Well almost. She still had her new baby by her side.

"You know what, little one? We've got a long road ahead of us. The good and the bad, we'll have to face it all." She laid the baby in the basket that sat next to her bed. Then she got back under the covers and just before slipping off to dreamland, whispered, "I know we'll make it."

A few hours later, when Ami came to check on her latest 'patients', she had to smile at the sight before her. Serena, completely exhausted, was sound asleep and holding the hand of her baby daughter. Both blondes were laying on their stomachs and both had small smiles on their faces, either from good dreams or just knowing that someone they loved was near.

Ami quietly left the room and silently shut the door. Maybe it was time to check on her own little one….

AN: Sorry it took so long. I honestly couldn't think of what to write. Just so you know, the next chapter is the epilogue. I hope you like this chapter and the next. I promise to update sooner than I did the last time. Please review! I want to hear any ideas you have on what the future should be for Darien, Serena, Rini, Danny, and Lily. I love you all!


	12. Chapter 11: The End!

Baby Baby

By Crazy4Cocopuffs

* * *

Chapter 11: Reflection and Stuff

* * *

**August 7th, 2001**

Dear Diary,

I know that diaries are for teenage girl to write their crushes in, but there are those few times as an adult where you need to write what's happening, either because you want to remember it or because you just need to get it out. I've decided that, because my mind is legendary for forgetting, I will write down anything and everything of importance in this diary. And when my children are older, I will show this to them (and probably mock them for being so cute).

Now that the reason for this diary is out in the open, I'll start the first entry. Today was an exciting day (and it's only 10am!). This morning, my third child, Lily Grace, was born. I was a little surprised at the names that the twins had thought of, but they really seem to fit her.

OMG. I just realized that I am now outnumbered. My household has more children than parents. Oh well, there's no going back now. At least she's not twins...

I get to take her home tomorrow. I can't wait to be back at home, surrounded by my family. But right now I have to go; I'm supposed to be sleeping and I hear the nurse at the door.

-Serena

**December 24th, 2001**

Dear Diary,

Earlier this evening was our annual Christmas party. And boy am I glad that it's over. Don't get me wrong, I loved being there with everyone, but there were a lot of surprises.

The first surprise of the evening was when it started to snow. Not completely unexpected, but still a surprise. Next, about an hour into the party (which was at Mina's house), Mina got a call from some big-shot director who wanted her to star in his movie! Apparently she had been exactly what he was looking for.

As if that weren't enough, just as everyone was sitting down for dinner, the older babies started to TALK. That's right, not one or two of them, all FOUR of the girls' babies started talking. Of course, dinner was forgotten.

By the time everyone had settled back down, Ami and Lita both made the announcment that they were pregnant again. Why is it that we always get pregnant in groups? Whatever.

The last thing that happened was that, while everyone was getting ready to leave, Rei (always needing to be the center of attention) made the startling announcement that SHE was pregnant again, by about three months, with TWINS! That's one of the tings I love and hate about Rei; she'll let others have their moment, but hers has to be a jaw-dropper.

Now I'm exhausted and ready to change. Dare's putting the kids to bed as we speak, so goodnight diary.

-Serena

**August 7th, 2002**

Dear Diary,

Today was Lily's first birthday. Not much has happened in the last few months. The twins have started preschool (it's only three days a week). Lily's talking a little and running everywhere.

Rei had her twins about a month ago. It was two little boys, Warren and Kendall. They look almost exactly like Rei, which absolutely tickled her.

Ami and Lita are due next month and Mina is now expecting again (talk about a baby boom!). It seems I'm the only one not pregnant!

The twins have been very good the last few months. They love having a baby sister and are always looking out for Lily. Danny, who had a passion for watching Amara play the piano, has started taking lessons. Rini, who would spend hours with Michelle, is now taking art lessons. I wasn't sure if they were ready for lessons yet (they're only four years old), but they insisted and are doing amazingly in them.

We'll see what happens next...

-Serena

**October 1st, 2002**

Dear Diary,

Everything happening so fast. The twins have their first recital/art show in a week and Ami just had a baby girl yesterday (she named the baby Arina). Lita's getting close to having her baby, which she won't tell us if it's a boy or girl. We'll see.

I have to go. Lily's crying and I need to start dinner.

-Serena

**October 5th, 2002**

Dear Diary,

Lita had her baby, a boy named Christopher. He's so adorable. Actually, he looks just like Danny when he was born, except my Danny had lighter hair.

Rini and Danny are both doing well in school. I get notes every day from their teacher telling me how wonderful they are (as if I didn't know!) and every day after school I have three or four of their friends in my backyard playing on the jungle gym Darien put up a few months back.

Darien's vacation is coming up and I have a big surprise for him. I would write it down, but there's a chance Dare'll read this and I want it to be a surprise.

-Serena

**October 20th, 2002**

Dear Diary,

Well, I finally did it. I told Darien that I'm pregnant. Again. And he passed out. Again. I should really check his vitamin intake or something.

Anyway, I'm about two months along. I'm happy about this baby. I've always wanted a big family.

I just have to tell the girls...

-Serena

**November 3rd, 2002**

Dear Diary,

Well, I told the girls. They went nuts. They are now planning a baby shower (I have three children, one of which is still a baby, what else could I need?) and picking out names. I love my friends. I do. And I have to keep telling myself that before I kill them. I love my friends. I love my friends. I love my friends...

-Serena

**April 15th, 2003**

Dear Diary,

Through this whole pregnancy, I've kept everything a secret. Even from Darien. So when it was announced that I had given birth to not one but TWO healthy babies, my friends were stunned and Darien was speechless.

That's right. This afternoon, I gave birth to two babies, a boy and a girl. After a quick talk with Darien, Rini, Danny, and even little Lily, we decided to name them Benjamin Andrew and Sophie Rei. Rei was happy about that. Well, she is my best friend out off all of my best friends. Even though we fight a lot. We're like sisters.

I'm tired and I want to see my babies (all FIVE of them) so later.

-Serena

**March 12, 2011**

Dear Diary,

I just found you in the attic and decided to update. The last entry was written just after I gave birth to Benji and Sophie. I had told myself that they would be the last, but in 2005 I had Damien Matthew and in 2009 I had another set of twin, both girls, named Rosalie Jade and Jasmine Rose. That's right, I now have eight children (and don't tell Darien, but there's another boy on the way. I've already picked his name; James Anthony.)

As for the girls, Mina had her two, both boys. After Micheal, she named the second baby Jesse Ryan.

Rei ended up with four children. Of course there was Katie, then the twins, Kathy and Jessica, and finally, just two years ago she had her only baby boy, Neal.

Lita ended up with five kids. First was Julie, followed by Christopher., Laura, and her twins, Thomas and Andrew.

Ami actually ended up with eight children. As many as I have.And trust me, we were all shocked by the number. Charles and Arina were joined by a set of twins, Logan and Melissa. A few years later,Kimberly Lorraine was born. We all thought Ami was done after Kimmy, but a year later she had TRIPLETS. Yep, that's right. Sweet little genius doctor Ami had THREE babies. At the same time. Two girls and a boy, Gracie, Noah, and Emily Mina.

Life is crazy. Remember how I said, quite a few years ago, how I was outnumbered? Well, double that and that's how it is right now. And they're all growing up so fast. Rini and Danny are getting ready for high school already! Man, I feel old.

I actually took the time to count and realized that between me, Ami, Lita, Rei, and Mina, we have TWENTY SEVEN KIDS! I guess we're lucky population control hasn't shown up yet. But, seriously, we are lucky. We have family and friends that love us and that we love more than anything in the universe.

And with that last thought, I say my final goodbye to you, my diary.

-Serena

**November 8, 2011**

Dear Diary,

Okay, I lied. That wasn't my last entry. But my diary wouldn't be complete unless I added the birth of my last children into the pages. Yep, you heard me right, CHILDREN. It turned out that James Anthony was really James Anthony and his twin sister, Nicole Ami.

They're here with me now, sound asleep in the bastinettes that the nurses placed on either side of my hospital bed. When my family had shown up a few hours ago, Mina had handed my my diary, knowing that I would want to add my new babies to the story of my life. My family is now complete and in a few hours, all three of us will be safe and sound at home.

This is my true goodbye. At least until the next big event.

Goodbye Diary. Goodness, TEN children! Wish me luck...

-Serena

AN: That's it! It's over. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I know how long you had to wait for these last two chapter, but I hope it was worth it. Can you believe how many kids these girls ended up with? I think I went a little overboard, but I have a big family and I love it, so I gave the girls big families. Read/Review please! I love you all!


End file.
